


HunterxHunter Bandit's Secret but stealing Hearts

by Illumi_manbun_supremacy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dates, F/M, Holiday Themes, Humor, Hxh one shots, Massaging, What if scenarios, cuddling uwu, fluffy cloud fluff, hxh - Freeform, romance all over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumi_manbun_supremacy/pseuds/Illumi_manbun_supremacy
Summary: Just a bunch of HxH one shots that are either cute, funny, fluffy, or all of the above... enjoy >o<
Relationships: Hisoka/Original Chacter, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Kite(hxh)/oc, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Leorio/Original Character(s), Phantom Troupe/ Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. When they miss you (Illumixoc)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small warning (threats to life are made)  
> Also, do not steal planes to make it back to your hubby in real life. Enjoy ^__^

"Mei?"  
"Yeah. What is it Illumi?" I ask. The waiter finally stops at my booth and I point at a random meal on a page. Noticing me on the phone, he takes it down without a word and with a nod rushes off.  
"Where are you? It's been two weeks already." He asks.  
"Ah. Well you see I had to travel pretty far on this mission. I was coming back a few days ago, but then I got another call for a job and since I was close by I thought I'd take it. That's done now as well." I explain.  
"So you're coming home now then. That's good to hear. Let me know when--"  
"Actually Illumi, I don't know if I'll be home by today. I was tired and hungry, stopped by this old diner to eat something. And while I was doing my last job I ripped my clothes up so I might go shopping for something afterwards. Depending on how long I take I might just book a hotel for the night and drive home in the morning." I explain. The waiter comes back again, this time with a drink menu and holds it out to me. I again point at something random and shoo him away.  
"Mom and Dad were hoping you'd make it for dinner." He says.  
"Hmm? Really why?" I ask. The family isn't that big on dinner get togethers unless it was to afterwards discuss something important. Someone's always on a job or training or being tortured in the basement... Last time we were all together for dinner was to discuss my marriage to Illumi. And that was a year ago.  
"Just be here by tonight." He sighs on the other end.  
"Okay. I'll try. I'm not promising anything though." I warn him. He remains silent at this. I don't want to end this call with him being bitter on the other end. I know how that turns out once we actually see each other face to face. He's as cold as an ice cube.  
"Illumi?"  
"Mm."  
"... I miss you. A lot."  
Once again he is completely quiet. Why is talking to him like talking to a wall sometimes? I'm about to say more when he finally responds.  
"Okay. Come home."  
With that he hangs up. I don't know if he's angry with me, or just frustrated.  
"Miss? You're drink and food?"  
My waiter puts down a huge mug of some type of black liquid and then a plate of.... what even is that?!  
"Wh-what is this?!" I exclaim.  
"You ordered black coffee and the fried jumbo spider Miss."  
"The fried WHAT?! >.<"

"Well? Are you here yet?"  
I sigh and push my hair back out of my eyes. I scan my entire room for the night. A basic bedroom with tv, ac, balcony view, and a bed. It's all I need.  
"Well I tried. I finished everything quickly and tried to reserve a seat for the flight to the Republic of Padokea. But they didn't have any seats for today so I booked at the airport hotel for the night and booked a flight for early next morning." I report.  
"Oh. I see. That's unfortunate." He replies. He sounds... slightly tense.  
"So I guess we'll just have to rain check in the family dinner then. Give them my sincerest apologies (even though I hate my in-laws)." I ask.  
"Hm? Oh. Right, of course I'll let them know." He replies back. I raise an eyebrow at his small bit of confusion in the beginning, but shrug it off.  
"Okay. Well, good night Illumi. I'll see you in the morning." I promise.  
"Yes. Good night, Mei." He says back. 

"Yes. Good night, Mei."  
I watch Illumi's hand fall limp to his side again. His shoulder slump forward and he begins to do the walk he's been doing the last few days. Like a zombie just trudging forward. I don't like to ask, but I hate seeing him like this.  
"Um... Illumi? Are you okay?"  
He stops and slowly turns around.  
"Of course I'm okay Kil. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks. On any normal day I would have believed him, but he has a strange look in his eyes that gets amplified by the dark bags forming under his eyes. He is not okay.  
"Did something happen to Mei?" I ask. He blinks at me.  
"She's running late.... Maybe?" He says uncertain.  
"Maybe?" I repeat.  
"Maybe she's just trying to buy time to get away far enough so that I can't find her. Maybe she's run away. Or perhaps she's betrayed us and is working with--"  
"SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I shout at him. He stops, a bit surprised from my outburst.  
"She loves us! She wouldn't do any of that! You just miss her. That's all." I insist. He tilts his head a little in thought.  
"I... miss her?" He repeats, the words sounding foreign coming out of his mouth.  
"Perhaps. But if she isn't back by next morning I'm going to go out and find her myself." 

Phone text:  
Killua: MEI!  
Mei: Killua? It's late. Why are u still up? I'll tell Illumi -_-  
Killua: This is about Illumi!  
Mei: ?? Wt happened? Is he okay??  
Killua: No! He hasn't gone to sleep over the past few days and he keeps walking around all sad like a zombie!  
Mei: Huh? Why? Wt did u do this time?  
Killua: me?! It's becuz of u! Idiot! He misses u! Now he thinks ur trying to run away or betray us or something. He said if you're not back by tomorrow morning he's coming after you  
Mei: 0-0 oh. I didn't know he missed me!! Oh dear. I'll call him.  
Killua: Don't! If u do he'll know I told u. And missing u is probably the last thing he wants u to know. He'll think u'll see him as weak for it. Just... be here early tomorrow morning alright?  
Mei: I'm already on my way.  
Killua: HEH?!  
Mei: I'll steal a small plane at the airport and force someone to take me immediately there. I should arrive in an hour or two before morning.  
Killua: Are u serious?!  
Mei: Of course :)

"Yes Babe. Look, I swear I'll be home by morning alright? I just need this last guy to hurry up already. I wonder what's taking him so long. Whatever. Sweet dreams Buttercup." The pilot hangs up and I make my move, quickly moving into the cockpit and holding a dagger to his throat.  
"w-what.. who are you?!" He bursts. His hand reaches for a hidden compartment underneath a bunch of buttons. I push the dagger into his throat even harder.  
"Stop moving."  
He does so.  
"If you make any move, I'll kill you. If you try to scream for help, I'll kill you. Try anything funny, and I'll kill you. Understand?" I ask.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Good. Now then, start the plane and head for the Republic of Padokea." I demand.  
"B-but ma'am I--"  
"Do you wish to see your girlfriend again?" I ask. He nods his head.  
"I want to see my husband too. I can't keep him waiting any longer. If you feel the same then I suggest you get going. Now. Or you'll never see her again."  
"O-okay."  
As the plane turns on and then starts moving I have only one thought in mind. Illumi. I'm coming. 

Quietly, I open the door to our shared room. Moonlight from his window illuminates his room just enough for me to see. I glance at where he should still be, in bed. The bed is neatly done, looking like it hasn't been used in quite a while. I take a cautious step into the room, only for it to slam shut behind me. I spin around in surprise.  
"Illu-"  
Pale arms wrap around me and my face is buried into the green fabric of his sleeveless green turtleneck. He holds me tightly for a long moment, burying his head into the crook of my neck. I can feel his breath brush against the skin of my neck and hear it against my ear like a whisper. I finally raise my arms, one of them wrapping around his waist and the other behind his head, combing through his smooth black locks. He has not a single tangle.  
"Why are you here now?" He mumbles. I close my eyes and press my forehead against his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." I apologize.  
"I just really wanted to see you. I missed you so much I couldn't wait until morning." I explain.  
"Is that so?" He asks.  
"Yes."  
He's quiet after that and I smile to myself a little.  
"But I could always go back and come back again in the m--"  
His arms tighten around my body so tightly it becomes hard to breath and talk. It's like getting a huge from a python.  
"Don't tease me."  
His body goes limp, much to my surprise and I wrap my arms under his armpits just to keep him up. I look at his face. He really was exhausted from waiting for me. He's fast asleep.  
A flame of guilt cooks up in my heart for being the cause of his suffering and exhaustion. I swipe my arm under his knee and the other behind his back. I carry him like a child to our shared bed and lay him on it. Of course, I lay on it with him. I make sure to be extra close to him and like instinct, his arms wrap around me to keep me close.  
"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. I know you missed me terribly. From now on I promise to come back more quickly when I'm on a solo mission. Okay?" I whisper to him. I didn't expect him to hear it, but he did.  
His eyes open ever so slightly and he gives me a half sleepy and half tender look. He leans into me, placing a warm kiss on my lips before leaning back and closing his eyes again. I suppress the urge to chuckle. He is so cute when he's sleepy.  
But I guess we've sealed it with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: When they go to a carnival... and confess? Hisoka x oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Hisoka takes oc (will always be called Mei) to her first carnival. He may confess his love for her later? Kinda a late Halloween special... kinda not really... includes swan boats... haunted houses... carnival..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the scale of 1-10 I’d say it’s an average 5 scale spicy read. Enjoy >.<

“Are you scared, Mei?” Gon asks. I look down at the small boy, his curious bright brown eyes meeting my own eyes.  
“Scared? Why would I be scared? I’m not a little kid.” I laugh.   
“Yeah right. Then why are you looking so nervous?” Killua teases. I shoot a glare at the silver haired boy who sticks his tongue out at me in return.   
“I’m nervous because I haven’t seen Hisoka for the passed hour already.” I explain (lie).   
“Hmm... that is true.... now that you mention it. I wonder where he went.” Gon wonders out loud.   
“Who cares? Lets just get this done already.” Killua huffs. He shoves his hands into his pockets and trudges forward. We’re next in line.   
“Already kids... and ladies. Remember, stick together don’t hurt any of the actors- I mean monsters and hav fun! If it’s too scary for you just say so and the monsters will back off immediately!” The host explains to us.   
He pushes the door to the haunted house open, revealing a woman in a red velvet tux and red top hat. She gives up a wide grin and motions us in.   
“Come on my guests! Do take care to stick together and move quickly! Follow me!” She chirps. She turns her back to us and eerily slips away. We walk after her, following like she said. As soon as all three of us have entered the door creaks loudly shut behind us. The lights inside dim so we can barely see five feet in front of us.   
At the same time the smoke machines on the ground begin to work and fog clouds the floor.   
“Hurry now!” Our guide chirps in a sing song voice. She hurries into the next room of the house and we follow.   
“This is really cool!” Gon says. I’m glad he’s enjoying it. Eventually, he should be able to get Killua to have some fun as well. And hopefully they won’t notice how nervous I am.   
The guide draws us into a living room like setting. With their backs to us, a zombie family watches a static tv screen. The “zombies” begin to moan and move weirdly left and right in front of screen.  
“If you want you can sit with them for a little bit. That is if you dare...” The guide offers.   
“Sure!” Gon volunteers. He runs up to the couch and Killua follows after him. They both squeeze their way between the zombies and begin to hop up and down on the couch, trying to touch the ceiling.   
“W-Wait you guys weren’t suppose to actually... er... nevermind...” The guide sighs. She gives the zombies a look when they look back at her with a “what the hell do we do now” look. She merely nods at them and the zombies begin to growl and pretend scratch at them. That only provokes them into harassing the zombies and poking fun at them.   
Despite hating dark, cramped places like this, I can’t help want to laugh at the situation. It makes the whole experience easier for me. They never fail to lighten the mood wherever they go.   
“O-okay that’s enough for this room. Lets move on to—.”  
All the lights suddenly go off. The sound of power buzzing off echoes in the rooms around us. I stiffen. I hate the dark.   
“I-um we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties please stand where you guys are I’m sure the power will come back on in a little while.” The guide says nervously, dropping her mysterious persona.   
“This wasn’t part of the show what the hell is going on?” Someone says. I must be one of the zombies but I can’t be sure because I still CANT SEE.   
“Killua! Gon! Are you guys okay?” I call out to them. I sound scared to myself and I’m sure everyone else hears it too.   
“Yeah we’re okay! Don’t freak out okay? We’ll come to you!” Gon assures me.  
“Yeah just keep talking!” Killua pipes up. Despite feeling ashamed for calling to them out of fear, I feel a bit comforted when thinking of them being close to me right now. I open my mouth to speak, but a cold hand suddenly slams down over my mouth. An arm wraps around my waist from behind.   
“Shhhh... Don’t spoil my fun~,” comes a whisper to my ear. And a familiar one at that.   
HISOKA?!   
This bastard.... he disappears for an hour and then has the audacity to suddenly appear and scare the hell out of me?!   
I try head butting him but I feel nothing when I do. I try to struggle out of his hold, but I can barely move. His aura is wrapping around me, keeping me glued to him literally. If he keeps this up, I’ll just have to use my nen and kick his—  
“Now, now don’t be mad Kitten. At least play along for now. I promise it’ll be worth your while.” He asks seductively.   
“Mei! Where are you?! Are you okay?!” Gon calls out.   
“MEI! Answer us you Idiot!” Killua adds.   
As much as I want to... I feel the need to go along with Hisoka’s shinanagans. For now at least. Just to see what he’s really up to.   
“Hmm I’ll take your silence as a yes...” He murmurs. He suddenly picks me up like a child and I cling to him as he quickly, yet soundlessly leaves the dark room. He makes a few turns before finally coming to a stop. The sound of a walkie talkie breaks the silence.   
“Okay. You can turn on the lights again.”   
Almost immediately the lights, as well as the power, turns back on. Ah. So he has a friend helping him out as well. Interesting. I make sure to greet him with the most furious look I can manage.   
“Hisoka.” I greet through gritted teeth.   
“Hello Kitten~” He purrs back.  
“Put. Me. Down.” I order.   
“Okay okay. Just don’t act... rashly.” He says. He places me down and of course I act rashly. I grab him by the throat and push him back until the back of his knees hits the edge of a bed and he falls on it. Next to him is a fake skeleton with a bloody bride’s dress on. I climb on top of him and begin to throw a fury of punches at his face.  
“You bastard! What the hell are you planning?!” I growl. He blocks them with his arms while also trying to contain his laughter. With no success.   
“Oh I love your fire. It never fails to entertain me. It makes all of this all the more worth it.” He chuckles.   
“And what is all of this exactly? Why did you and your friend turn off the lights and take me away from Gon and Killua. I swear if you plan on doing anything to those boys while I’m not around....” I warn with anger rising in my throat.   
“I’ve told you before didn’t I? I won’t touch those boys. They aren’t ripe yet. But you certainly are Kitten.” He coos at me.   
“Stop joking around for once!” I yell at him. I try to deliver a more power punch, this time with aura, but he catches my wrist before it can reach him. So I try immediately after with my next fist, but he catches that as well.   
“Just tell me what you want from me!” I bark. I hate him. Sometimes. I hate how I always have to worry about Gon and Killua when he’s around. I’m always scared that he’ll do something to them and because of how much of a good liar he is, I can’t tell when he will. And on top of that he takes every opportunity there is to fight with me. He hasn’t beaten me yet, though he has come close. But I’ve always been able to come out on top. I hate that I can’t bring myself to finish the job. I know eventually he’ll be able to beat me and he will do what I can’t.   
Because he’s Hisoka.   
“I want to spend time with you alone.” He says.   
“Is that really the best lie you can think up?” I ask.   
“Lie?” He repeats. He suddenly sits up right, coming nose to nose with me. I freeze and my guard immediately tenses with awareness. Does he plan to fight me here? His yellow eyes search my own eyes, but I’m not sure what he’s looking for. He brings one of my caught hands to his lips and places a soft, long kiss on top of my wrist. Without lifting his lips off my wrist he brushes them up my arm and stops on the inner side of my elbow. His yellow eyes gaze up at me slowly with a seductive look.   
“Do I look like I’m lying to you?” He asks. Do not blush. Do not blush. My face heats up and with a hiss I look away from him. At the same time I pull my arm away and wrap it around my waist. No. He’s not pulling this trick with me.   
“If you wanted to spend time with me alone all you would have to do is ask.” I remind him.   
“You’re forgetting that I have asked you to spend time with me alone and you haven’t done it.” He shoots back. Huh? I can’t help the confused look that takes form on my face. He sees it and lets out a disappointed sigh.   
“I knew it. Enhancers. They truly are selfish and naive....” He sighs.  
“What are you talking about?” I ask. As angry as I still want to be, I find myself calming down. Perhaps it’s the soothing circles he’s rubbing over my hand that he still has caught in his grasp.   
“I see. You really don’t remember. Fine. I’ll explain it to you then.” 

“So this... is a carnival?” I ask looking around. There’s so many people. So many kids. And it’s really noisy. But... it does look like a lot of fun to be at.   
“Mhmm. What do you think?” He asks.   
“It’s... interesting.” I mumble.   
“So what do we do first?” I ask. He hums and looks around.  
“Anything you want I suppose. We’re both a bit too old to enjoy this like children, but there are a few things we can still do.” He hums.  
“I’m almost scared to ask. Like what?” I ask. He chuckles darkly to himself and gestures for me to follow him.  
“They set this carnival up around a lake and rented some swan petal boats. We can be alone out in the middle of the lake... and... maybe... share a little—.”  
“MEIII!”   
I spin around and catch Gon in my arms.   
“Gon?! What are you doing here?” I ask.   
“We’re here to enjoy the carnival!” He replies excitedly.  
“You look really beautiful in that blue dress.” Gon adds.   
“Thank you, Gon.”   
I give him a tight hug before letting him down on the ground again.   
“Hey, Hisoka! What are you doing here with Mei?” Killua asks.   
“Killua! You’re here too?”   
“Of course I am!” He snorts. He looks back and forth between me and Hisoka with suspicion in his blue eyes.   
“Me and Mei are on a date you see...” Hisoka explains.   
“A-a date?! With Hisoka?! Why?!” Killua asks with a shocked expression.  
“Well I had never been to a carnival before and I was asking him what this place was. He decided he’d give me my first carnival experience.” I explain to him.   
“This is your first time too? This is Killua’s first time too!” Gon says.  
“Shut up Gon!” Killua snaps at him while blushing profusely.   
“Hey! Why don’t we stick together.” Gon proposes.  
“Sure. That should make things more fun. Right Hisoka?”   
I gaze up at him and am taken aback by the annoyed look on his face.  
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
“Of course.” He says. He snaps out of it and gives me a warm smile. A fake warm smile.   
“Lets go then! We should try that ride first!” Gon proposes. He takes my hand and leads me towards a mini ride. There are five mini airplanes connected to a huge beam. The ride has already begun, spinning the people in the airplane around in a fast circle. There are only two seats each plane.   
Once the planes lands, Gon hops in with me.   
“Okay! Killua! Hisoka! You two go together! I’m going with Mei!” Gon calls. They both look at each other and I have to keep myself from bursting out with laughter.   
Long story, short they each took separate planes.   
I have to say, it was a lot more fun than I expected. My hair whipping around, how fast we were going. The thrill of it all. It could have gone a bit faster, but I still found myself throwing my arms up in the air with Gon.   
Once the ride was over, Gon drags us all away again to the game booths. And after the game booths, we go to eat. It’s when I come back with a pile of food that I suddenly take notice.  
“Hey... where’s Hisoka?” I ask. Killua and Gon look around with a frown.  
“I have no idea. I could have sworn he was sitting behind us a second ago.” Killua mumbles.  
“Maybe he went to the bathroom.” Gon says.  
“Mmm... maybe...” I mumble concerned.   
“Whatever. It’s better that he’s not here anyways. Lets eat!” Killua says. 

“You gave them all your attention and left none for me. So I called up a friend, found someone to entertain me while I waited. And put my plan to motion to have you alone.” He concludes.   
I don’t say anything. I’m too embarrassed to. How can I say anything when he’s right. For once. I didn’t realize I was ignoring him. I didn’t do it on purpose....   
“What is it Kitten? You’re awfully quiet.” He hums. I close my eyes momentarily and gather all the dignity I have in me to say what I have to say.  
“you’re right. Hisoka. I’m... sorry...” I mumble in a very, very, very quiet voice.  
“Hmm?”  
He immediately leans into me, making the experience all the more embarrassing.   
“Sorry what was that you just said? Say it a little bit more louder for me...”   
He’s teasing me. Typical Hisoka.  
“Too bad. You’ve missed it. Let it go.” I hiss.   
“Let what go? Come on. You owe me one don’t you?” He presses.   
“I’m not saying anything else!” I refuse.   
“Mmm. Fine. But you still owe me for your behavior today.” He says. I let out a sigh and reluctantly nod my head.  
“Okay. How about I’m yours for the rest of the day.” I propose, reluctantly. His eyes flash at the opportunity. I can only guess what he has in mind. Actually, now that I think of it, I think I know exactly what he has in mind. Another fight to the death.   
I sigh internally. I wasn’t planning on fighting today... but if I have to....  
“You’re mine? For the rest of the day? That’s all I need.” He chuckles. 

This... wasn’t what I was expecting. I look left, see water, I look right, see water and the sunset relenting in it. It’s so quiet, tranquil... and relaxing. There’s the soft sound of the carnival rides in the distance like a soft melody. Before getting on the swan ride he even played a card carnival game and won me the hugest teddy bear there was. I hug the soft bear to me and inhale it’s scent of popcorn.   
But I still don’t trust this. Perhaps he has concocted a plan where he needs to be by water? I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He’s leaning back against his seat, feet propped up on the swan’s neck with his eyes closed.   
“Why not relax Kitten?” He asks without opening his eyes.   
“Why not attack me now? I can’t swim after all.” I ask back. A lie on my part just to see if he’ll take the bait.   
“Hmm...I did not know that.” He mumbles. I watch him. He doesn’t move or say anything else. Now I’m confused. Is this truly supposed to be a peaceful date between the two of us? After a while, I finally give up and decide to lean back, resting my forehead against his forehead. I gaze up at him to see a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.  
“There. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He asks.  
“I still don’t get the meaning of all this. I thought you wanted to fight.” I sigh.   
“Fight? Well, I can see why you would think that. But I can assure you I don’t want to fight you.” He says.   
“Anymore.”   
Huh?  
This time I fully look at him. Is... is he serious? No. He’s got to be joking. Or lying.  
“You’re kidding.” I comment.   
“I don’t want to fight with you anymore.” He repeats himself. His eyes finally open and meet my own confused-filled ones.   
“Why? If you’re even telling the truth.” I ask.   
“Why? Hmm... I wonder that as well. Why I don’t want to fight you anymore...” He thinks out loud.   
“Perhaps it’s because... I’ve become so addicted to our interactions. From your feistiness when you’re angry with me, to your flustering when I show you affection. It’s just so much fun. I never get tired of it.” He sighs. He certainly sounds like he means it. But he’s a rather good liar. I don’t know what to think. I try to bait him one more time.   
“Or perhaps you’ve finally accepted that you cannot beat me.”   
It’s tensely quiet for a moment.   
He starts chuckling to himself, trying to keep it in by covering his mouth. But then he can’t control it and it all comes out, breaking the tranquil silence. A few other couples on their own boats look our way nervously. When he finally gets a hold of himself he hums and looks down at me.   
“I really do love you.”   
My face burns up from embarrassment and shock.  
“D-don’t just blurt those kinds of things out like that!” I snap at him. A teasing smile once again appears on his face.  
“I love you, Kitten.”  
“Hisoka...” I warn him. He leans closer to me and I lean away from him.  
“Mei, I love you.” He says again with an even wider smile. My heart is beating rapidly against my chest. I feel like I’m about to burst. There’s just no way this is happening.   
“S-stop it.” I growl.   
“What? Are you feeling embarrassed?” He asks in a teasing voice.   
“Or perhaps you want me to prove it...” He whispers. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me up against him. His face gets closer to mine and I try my best to pull away. Part of me wants to let him. Another part of me knows... it just knows he’s lying. He has to be. Wake up Mei!   
Just as I’m about to push him away, he presses his lips against mine. They’re surprisingly soft and warm. He keeps leaning into me until I don’t have enough space to pull away from him, that is without falling into the water. Without having any more room to run, he keeps pushing into me.   
And I eventually kiss back. I exchange my hold on my teddy bear to a hold on his beautiful red locks. He purrs against my lips in approval and pulls me back closer to him, still kissing me.   
It’s when his lips get bored of my lips and latch onto my neck that I finally stop him. I push him back as gently as I can by his shoulders.   
“Hisoka. Stop for a minute.” I ask. His lips leave my neck but he doesn’t move any farther away. He’s taking in huge gasps of air like he’s been holding it for a long time.   
“Mei.” He growls my name. He pulls away and looks me directly in my face.  
“I don’t want you to be mine for just today. I want you to be mine permanently forever.” He says.   
“Say it.” He presses. He cups my face in one of his hands. I can feel his nails lightly tap against the back of my ear and scalp. I open my mouth and no words come out. His. Forever?  
“Are you serious?” I ask in a whisper.   
He doesn’t need to answer. I’m getting all the confirmation I need from his yellow orbs. He means it. He truly wants me.   
He’s not usually this romantic. It’s not his style. At most he’d just wear something nice if he wants to ask something like this of someone. But he knew I’d probably try to evade the question by walking away or something and chose a place where I can’t do that. Out here where it’s just the two of us. It’s like we’re the only ones in the world right now.   
I like it. I want... I want this. But can I trust him? Well, I’ll never know until I try.   
“Only if you can be mine, Hisoka.” I ask. His eyes shine, a victorious smile appears on his face.   
“Okay~ you have a deal, Mei.”   
He kisses me once again and I kiss him back. I still don’t know if this is real, or part of a larger plan to win when the time comes. But I’m willing to find out where this path leads and where it ends.


	3. Hxh Scenario: Bday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is exactly one week away so I wanted to post something bday like. Also wanted to post something while I think up a Chrollo one-shot. Might post something special for my bday based on my Hxh Husband. Anyways, as usual, enjoy.

What they do on your bday:

Gon: BIG PARTY (but doesn’t plan it lol) AND BUYS YOU THE PRETTIEST FLOWERS HE KNOWS AND EVERYTHING HE KNOWS YOU LOVE. Hugs all day. Tells you what an amazing friend you are. Sleepover after big party with Gon, Killua, Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio. 

Killua: Will also get you something you really like and spend the entire day with you. You two go skateboarding together at the park. Spend all your money on candy, pizza, and arcade games. If the Zoldyck family approves of you (very unlikely but let’s dream) you can come over for a sleepover. If not you guys sleepover at your place and invite Gon and Alluka. 

Kurapika: Wishes you a happy birthday and buys you a piece of jewelry he thinks you’ll like. As the chain user he IS the jewelery expert. Prove me wrong. -_- Takes you to your favorite place to chill and relax. It could be going for a long walk in the park and reading at your favorite library. Holding hands the whole time >.>. 

Leorio: Buys you a flower bouquet and takes you out dancing. He’s not that good, but you still enjoy yourself. He keeps admiring your outfit. How many times does he call you absolutely beautiful. A true Romeo. Romantic dinner at his place. 

Hisoka: Had no idea it was your birthday until someone (lets say Gon because I can see him screaming it for all to hear without caring) screams “Happy Birthday (You)!”. He’ll tease you for a while for not telling him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me if was your special day Kitten? I would have dressed up a bit more for today. Is that why you asked me to come along with you today?”  
If he really likes you and knows of something you like he might get it for you. Extra touchy. Might offer a fight to the death if you’re into that or in the mood. 

Illumi: The. Most. Monotoned. Scary. Happy Birthday. You have ever heard.   
He knows what day it is immediately because he knows everything about you. He also knows everything you like and spends his entire assassin allowance on getting everything you want. Sounds nice but he doesn’t know that all you really want is his company (sigh Illumi. Can’t understand feelings) and tries to leave after you open all his gifts for a mission.   
Depending on your relationship and confidence, you let him leave or force him to stay with you and watch a movie marathon (probably scary movies) with the other Zoldyck kids with plenty of snacks. 

Kite:   
One word for you. Animals. He gives you a puppy or kitten or whatever pet you’ve always dreamed of having and you love it and name it Kite Jr. He takes you to the zoo and the two of you admire the seals and birds and wolves and elephants and whatnot. He buys you a human size stuff animal teddy bear while you guys are there.   
It’s a peaceful picnic later in a beautiful valley with a beautiful view. He made the peanut butter sandwiches, the bread, the fruit, and flowers for you. You brought the drinks. You steal his hat and have him chase you around the valley for it.   
In the evening he takes you home where you braid his hair and sing to him. He enjoys it very much but won’t admit to it out loud. 

Chrollo:  
Takes time off his evil schemes to take you out on a very expensive romantic date. You two probably grew up together so you’ve never really been pampered so in the morning he takes you to a spa. Picks you up from spa with flowers in hand. Calls you beautiful when you ask how you look. Afterwards he takes you to an opera, maybe Phantom of the Opera or something like that. He make sure to have the place darn seats there are. (Pray for whoever is sitting in their seats and has to deal with Chrollo)  
Evening, he takes you out dancing like Leorio (except he knows how to dance), followed by a romantic dinner at an expensive 6 Star restaurant. 

Machi:   
Takes you out shopping. Actually buys things (with stolen money of course) so security doesn’t throw you out. You guys go to Marshals, Hot Topic, Levi’s, Burlington’s, Abercrombie and Fitch, Nike. Then you guys eat at the food court. You both share some Lady and the Tramp style, spaghetti and meatballs~.   
Finish the day with cuddling at home while watching movies and eating cake she made. 

Pakunoda:  
You didn’t notice, but like a week before your birthday she started looking through your mind whenever you guys would hold hands to see what you would want for your birthday. She was happy, yet disappointed to see all you wanted to do was spend time with her.   
But she a smart girl so you guys went ice skating and got hot coco after. She also bought you an expensive watch or bracelet with your names carved on it. She also buys you some sweet perfume or cologne. At night you guys cuddle together while watching some romantic movie. 

Shizuki:  
She, like Hisoka, forgot your birthday (it’s not her fault!), but the Troupe knows how important you are to her so they remind her on the day. They also helped her since the week before prepare your date while also distracting you. You were surprised that she remembered *wink wink*.   
You guys went to watch some movie you guys have been dying to watch together. (You guys sneaked in and also sneaked in snacks) afterwards you guys went to a paintball shooting range and had fun there. She’s an expert at it trust me. Go out for ice cream after and remind her that the reason you guys are out is because it’s your birthday. She tells you Happy Birthday each time like it’s the first time she’s said it. Also asks how old you are turning because she forgot. End the day with her present for you.  
She got you an album with all the pictures you two have ever taken together. You liked taking pictures with her to remind her of all the fun and loving times you two have together. She stole them from your house and put them in an album she also stole.   
She thanks you for always being by her side and being patient despite how forgetful she is. 

And finally my two best boys:

Feitan:  
Practice all week just to get down how to say Happy Birthday even though he knows you understand his native language. He wants to say it in your native language to impress you. He doesn’t practice around you, but Shalnark and Phinks catch him practicing and can’t stop laughing at him.   
On the day of, he can’t understand why he’s so nervous. You arrive at the Troupe base and waits for everyone to say Happy Birthday before he does. When you finally give him your full attention, he stutters, but gets the words out. You give him a hug and he’s surprisingly very bashful about it (pushes you away while muttering into his bandana).   
He has no plans (not the type it make plans), but you certainly do. You force him to go to the movies and then the arcades with you. He pretends not to be that interested at first, but the arcade games get him very worked up. He almost burns the place to the ground after losing to Street Fighter for the fiftieth time. (Literally)  
He doesn’t leave until he wins and by the time you guys leave, it’s night time. He takes you home, walks you to your house (you enjoy the quiet company). At the house you thank him for keeping you company even though you know he probably didn’t enjoy it *wink wink*. He tsks (all annoyed) and shockingly grabs your hand, planting a kiss on top.   
“I... had fun. You better have had fun too. Good Night.... H-Happ... Happy Birthday!”   
He quickly retreats before you can start teasing him and completely misses your blush. 

Uvo: WHO WANTS A BEAR HUG!!! Bear hugs all day. Parades you around on his shoulder, no matter how tall you are. You like it at first, but when he does it in front of the other Troup members and as he walks down the street in public you find it a bit embarrassing. You get him to actually put on a shirt for your date. He really likes your outfit and says you look cute.   
Takes you out to a steakhouse he’s been wanting to try. You don’t eat a lot but you enjoy watching Uvo gobble everything by down like it’s nothing. You pay the bill although Uvo insists you guys make a run for it.   
And lastly, at night, you guys go to an arena to watch a WWE event. You two are huge fans. You guys get so caught up in the fight that you both end up joining and beating the people wrestling up. The fans love it at least and think it’s part of the show.   
But then security gets called and he carries you out of the arena. . Imagine you two in the night, him jumping from rooftop to rooftop and finally stopping at the top of a skyscraper. It reveals a beautiful view of the city that you admire with him for the rest of the night.


	4. Hxh Scenario: Bday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is exactly one week away so I wanted to post something bday like. Also wanted to post something while I think up a Chrollo one-shot. Might post something special for my bday based on my Hxh Husband. Anyways, as usual, enjoy.

What they do on your bday:

Gon: BIG PARTY (but doesn’t plan it lol) AND BUYS YOU THE PRETTIEST FLOWERS HE KNOWS AND EVERYTHING HE KNOWS YOU LOVE. Hugs all day. Tells you what an amazing friend you are. Sleepover after big party with Gon, Killua, Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio. 

Killua: Will also get you something you really like and spend the entire day with you. You two go skateboarding together at the park. Spend all your money on candy, pizza, and arcade games. If the Zoldyck family approves of you (very unlikely but let’s dream) you can come over for a sleepover. If not you guys sleepover at your place and invite Gon and Alluka. 

Kurapika: Wishes you a happy birthday and buys you a piece of jewelry he thinks you’ll like. As the chain user he IS the jewelery expert. Prove me wrong. -_- Takes you to your favorite place to chill and relax. It could be going for a long walk in the park and reading at your favorite library. Holding hands the whole time >.>. 

Leorio: Buys you a flower bouquet and takes you out dancing. He’s not that good, but you still enjoy yourself. He keeps admiring your outfit. How many times does he call you absolutely beautiful. A true Romeo. Romantic dinner at his place. 

Hisoka: Had no idea it was your birthday until someone (lets say Gon because I can see him screaming it for all to hear without caring) screams “Happy Birthday (You)!”. He’ll tease you for a while for not telling him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me if was your special day Kitten? I would have dressed up a bit more for today. Is that why you asked me to come along with you today?”  
If he really likes you and knows of something you like he might get it for you. Extra touchy. Might offer a fight to the death if you’re into that or in the mood. 

Illumi: The. Most. Monotoned. Scary. Happy Birthday. You have ever heard.   
He knows what day it is immediately because he knows everything about you. He also knows everything you like and spends his entire assassin allowance on getting everything you want. Sounds nice but he doesn’t know that all you really want is his company (sigh Illumi. Can’t understand feelings) and tries to leave after you open all his gifts for a mission.   
Depending on your relationship and confidence, you let him leave or force him to stay with you and watch a movie marathon (probably scary movies) with the other Zoldyck kids with plenty of snacks. 

Kite:   
One word for you. Animals. He gives you a puppy or kitten or whatever pet you’ve always dreamed of having and you love it and name it Kite Jr. He takes you to the zoo and the two of you admire the seals and birds and wolves and elephants and whatnot. He buys you a human size stuff animal teddy bear while you guys are there.   
It’s a peaceful picnic later in a beautiful valley with a beautiful view. He made the peanut butter sandwiches, the bread, the fruit, and flowers for you. You brought the drinks. You steal his hat and have him chase you around the valley for it.   
In the evening he takes you home where you braid his hair and sing to him. He enjoys it very much but won’t admit to it out loud. 

Chrollo:  
Takes time off his evil schemes to take you out on a very expensive romantic date. You two probably grew up together so you’ve never really been pampered so in the morning he takes you to a spa. Picks you up from spa with flowers in hand. Calls you beautiful when you ask how you look. Afterwards he takes you to an opera, maybe Phantom of the Opera or something like that. He make sure to have the place darn seats there are. (Pray for whoever is sitting in their seats and has to deal with Chrollo)  
Evening, he takes you out dancing like Leorio (except he knows how to dance), followed by a romantic dinner at an expensive 6 Star restaurant. 

I think I need to have a few girls on here so let’s move on to some troupe members >


	5. Hxh Scenario: Bday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is exactly one week away so I wanted to post something bday like. Also wanted to post something while I think up a Chrollo one-shot. Might post something special for my bday based on my Hxh Husband. Anyways, as usual, enjoy.

What they do on your bday:

Gon: BIG PARTY (but doesn’t plan it lol) AND BUYS YOU THE PRETTIEST FLOWERS HE KNOWS AND EVERYTHING HE KNOWS YOU LOVE. Hugs all day. Tells you what an amazing friend you are. Sleepover after big party with Gon, Killua, Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio. 

Killua: Will also get you something you really like and spend the entire day with you. You two go skateboarding together at the park. Spend all your money on candy, pizza, and arcade games. If the Zoldyck family approves of you (very unlikely but let’s dream) you can come over for a sleepover. If not you guys sleepover at your place and invite Gon and Alluka. 

Kurapika: Wishes you a happy birthday and buys you a piece of jewelry he thinks you’ll like. As the chain user he IS the jewelery expert. Prove me wrong. -_- Takes you to your favorite place to chill and relax. It could be going for a long walk in the park and reading at your favorite library. Holding hands the whole time >.>. 

Leorio: Buys you a flower bouquet and takes you out dancing. He’s not that good, but you still enjoy yourself. He keeps admiring your outfit. How many times does he call you absolutely beautiful. A true Romeo. Romantic dinner at his place. 

Hisoka: Had no idea it was your birthday until someone (lets say Gon because I can see him screaming it for all to hear without caring) screams “Happy Birthday (You)!”. He’ll tease you for a while for not telling him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me if was your special day Kitten? I would have dressed up a bit more for today. Is that why you asked me to come along with you today?”  
If he really likes you and knows of something you like he might get it for you. Extra touchy. Might offer a fight to the death if you’re into that or in the mood. 

Illumi: The. Most. Monotoned. Scary. Happy Birthday. You have ever heard.   
He knows what day it is immediately because he knows everything about you. He also knows everything you like and spends his entire assassin allowance on getting everything you want. Sounds nice but he doesn’t know that all you really want is his company (sigh Illumi. Can’t understand feelings) and tries to leave after you open all his gifts for a mission.   
Depending on your relationship and confidence, you let him leave or force him to stay with you and watch a movie marathon (probably scary movies) with the other Zoldyck kids with plenty of snacks. 

Kite:   
One word for you. Animals. He gives you a puppy or kitten or whatever pet you’ve always dreamed of having and you love it and name it Kite Jr. He takes you to the zoo and the two of you admire the seals and birds and wolves and elephants and whatnot. He buys you a human size stuff animal teddy bear while you guys are there.   
It’s a peaceful picnic later in a beautiful valley with a beautiful view. He made the peanut butter sandwiches, the bread, the fruit, and flowers for you. You brought the drinks. You steal his hat and have him chase you around the valley for it.   
In the evening he takes you home where you braid his hair and sing to him. He enjoys it very much but won’t admit to it out loud. 

Chrollo:  
Takes time off his evil schemes to take you out on a very expensive romantic date. You two probably grew up together so you’ve never really been pampered so in the morning he takes you to a spa. Picks you up from spa with flowers in hand. Calls you beautiful when you ask how you look. Afterwards he takes you to an opera, maybe Phantom of the Opera or something like that. He make sure to have the place darn seats there are. (Pray for whoever is sitting in their seats and has to deal with Chrollo)  
Evening, he takes you out dancing like Leorio (except he knows how to dance), followed by a romantic dinner at an expensive 6 Star restaurant. 

I think I need to have a few girls on here so let’s move on to some troupe members >


	6. Chrollo x oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and oc are running from cops and things heat up a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas for other Hxh character head-cannons would be greatly appreciated don’t be shy >~

The cop car sirens get louder and louder. Even as we run as fast as we possibly can, we can’t seem to shake them. People move out of our way as we run forward. Either that or we push the slow ones aside. Come join the mission, they said. It’ll be an easy one, they said.   
I hear a shot go off and something hot graze my cheek. A second later I can smell and feel the blood run down my cheek. Just what I needed.   
“Not to pressure you or anything Boss, but I think we need to lose them or fight them off at this point.” I huff. I glance at him. He looks just as annoyed as I do. His hair, once gelled back is now wet from the rain and falls over his face. He rather have it pulled back so he can see better.   
“Then what do you suggest?” He asks while also sparing a glance in my direction. What do I suggest?? I glance around the street and my eyes come to focus on a familiar pink neon sign ahead.   
A night club.   
“Follow me.” I chirp.   
I make a sharp right down the stairs to the nightclub and open the door. Chrollo follows in after me into the dark room. I begin to peel off my wet hoodie and throw it away.   
“Take off that jacket. We’ll blend in!” I yell over the loud music and chatter. He nods and takes off the black trench coat he has been wearing for this mission. With that we quickly enter the fray of young people, dancing it off on the dance floor. However, it doesn’t take too long for the cops to catch up.   
They open the door and storm into the room, causing everyone to scream from their raised guns and yelled orders. Everyone begins to scramble, including me and Chrollo who blend into the biggest fleeing group. We pass by one cop that doesn’t notice us, then another. Looks like there truly are too many people for them to track us.   
But there are more and more people leaving. We’re bound to get noticed. The music is cut off and lights come on, making things even worse for us. Suddenly, Chrollo grabs my hand.  
“Come on.”  
He pulls me up to the second floor of the club, brushing passed onlookers who watch from the stairs.   
“Where are we going?” I ask.  
“Somewhere they won’t look for us. Hopefully.” He mutters.   
“If not, then we kill them all. Okay?” He adds. I nod in confirmation. I wanted to kill those pursuers in the first place. However Chrollo thought it was a waste of time and this and that. At the top of the stairs he makes a right and walks down a hallway with multiple doors with “Do No Enter” signs. The way he’s walking through here... like he owns the place...  
“Have you been here before?” I ask.   
“Yes.... haven’t you?”  
“Yes. But... I didn’t think.. this place was your scene.” I mumble. I know this place because it was one of those odd jobs I took up before I became a spider. No one remembers here me now. Thank goodness.   
“It’s not. I only come here for business with women. And it isn’t yours either. Remember that.” He says. Remember that? Could he have... seen me when I used to work here? My cheeks heat up just thinking about it.   
He opens up a random door and pulls me in. There’s no one inside and it’s a small room with a single bed. It’s not complicated to know what these rooms are for. It smells of lingering smoke and alcohol.   
“We’ll wait in here until they clear this place.” Chrollo sighs. He turns to me and eyes my cut mark on my cheek.   
“Until then, lets take care of that cut.” He says.   
“It’s fine. Doesn’t even hurt.” I scoff. He looks around the room and eyes a bottle in the back corner. As he walks towards it, I relax and take a seat on the bed.   
“You know I used to work here once. It was one of those odd jobs I used to take.” I say conversationally. I’m the newest member, chosen by him after a member died from some accident. Why he chose me? Not really sure. But I said yes because I’m tired of odd jobs.   
“I know. I saw you here once a long time ago. I didn’t think I’d ever recruit someone who once used to strip.” He comments. He brings the bottle over and rips a piece of his sleeve off. He adds some alcohol on it and gently presses it to my cheek. It burns slightly, but not enough.  
“I’m glad I’m not working here anymore. I’m not usually big on hygiene but this place really doesn’t have any standards.” I sigh. I make it sound pretty easy, even laughable. But the truth is I hated working here. The music. The people. The touching. The embarrassment.   
He pauses for a moment and takes a step back.   
He looks like he wants to say something, but before he can, a scream rings out from a few rooms down.  
“What the hell man?!”  
“Oh! S-Sorry for interrupting!”  
I hear a door close and then more footsteps. They’re checking the rooms.   
“Looks like we’ll have to fight.” I mumble. I unsheathe my daggers from my pockets and glare at the door. He holds a hand up, signaling for me to wait.  
“I have an idea. Though I don’t think you’ll like it much. If you don’t want to try it, it’s fine.”   
“.... what is it?”

“Alright we’re coming in!”  
The cops kick open the door and three step in. As soon so as they see the scene in front of him, they freeze. They all blush and look away from the sight.  
On the bed, a woman in a red short dress lies on top of man in a black tuxedo. Her long hair covers both their faces, but from the sound of it, it was obvious what they were in the middle of. One of the man’s hands is grabbing a strap from her dress, pulling it down her arm so he can kiss up and down her neck, her shoulders, and then her collarbone. His other hand rubs circles on her hip and outer thigh.   
But most lewd of all were her moans and sharp intakes of breath, all filled with pleasure and desire. They had seen enough.   
“I-I guess they’re not in this room either. Lets go.” One officer mumbles. They quickly shuffle out of the room, tripping over each other as they do. 

“Well, they’re gone now. Your planned worked.” I mutter. I sit up right, giving us our space. I pull up my dress strap and readjust my dress.   
“Yes. Sorry if that brought back any bad memories or made you uncomfortable.” He apologizes. I don’t answer right away. Not because it did, but I’m shocked that it did not. How many times had I been in this kind of situation before with a man in a room like this? But no. I was... okay with this.   
“No. It’s fine. I trust you. I think that’s why it’s okay with me, Boss.” I reply.   
“I see. That’s good.” He mumbles.   
An awkward silence follows. I’m not sure what to say now. I hope things aren’t weird between us now. I have a feeling we shouldn’t have done that. His eyes trial from my face, to my neck, to the rest of me. It’s a look I’ve ever seen on the Boss’s face before.  
“Are you okay?” I ask concerned. He blinks and looks away from me while rubbing his face.  
“Yes. Sorry. We should begin to prepare to leave.” He says.  
“Right.” I agree.  
“.... do you want to say on my lap a bit longer, Mei?”  
“Huh? Oh! I’m so sorry! I got too comfortable! I mean— I—um..”   
“It’s fine if you want to..” He says with a soft smile lacing his lips.  
“No! I don’t want this to be... weird or anything...” I mumble. I quickly get off him and put my shoes back on. He gets up himself and readjusts his suit.   
“Okay! Lets get going!” I chirp, running towards the door. I want this moment to end... but at the same time I don’t want it to end.   
“Mei?”  
I turn around. He shoves his hands into his pocket.   
“I know you hated working here. I could tell from your eyes whenever someone touched you. So I know... that you may not want that sort of thing...however, I’d like it... if you really are comfortable with me...maybe we can try having a relationship... of sorts.” He says.  
“I don’t really know much about romance myself, but I find myself thinking about you a lot. Ever since you joined. And even before, when I saw you here, it felt like you were a precious treasure among trash.”   
“I’d like to steal you away... for myself.” He concludes.   
No one has ever spoken to me like that before. I have had men promise me the world and all the money I wanted as long as I would be with them for one night or if I do one thing for them. But this is completely different from that. He wants me to be his... because I am a treasure to him.   
“Don’t give me an answer now. I want you to think about it. I’m not your typical Romeo after all. With my life style, I can’t marry or have kids or settle down in a house and have a normal job. Like a normal man. I don’t even expect to live for that long. So, just think about it. My treasure.” He says.   
I swallow thickly and nod. All the places he kissed during our diversion begin to heat up my skin.   
“Okay. I’ll think about it. Thank you.”   
We leave the club using the back door and walk down the quiet city streets. The entire time I can’t help run what he said over and over again in my mind. I also can’t stop feeling his presence next to mine. It feels different than usual. Like we’re already together without exchanging any confirmation. Maybe we don’t need to.   
Our fingers brush momentarily and my entire body flushed with warmth. I hold my breath. It’s crazy, but I like it. Our fingers brush again and this time we lace our hands together. I let my breath go and smile a little to myself. Lets make out on the bed, he said. It won’t mean anything, he said.  
He’s a liar.   
And a good one at that.


	7. My Bday Hxh Husband Special Illumi X mute Oc  A Beautiful Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Illumi has a secret lover he visits when no ones watching? What if she couldn’t talk but he still loves her anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just write Illumi stories from now on. They come out the best lol. Anyways, here’s my Bday husband scenario. Very sweet... minor sexual warning because of some intense kissing. So... warning. But other than that, enjoy...

It was the night the sleeping girl loved the most. The rain pouring hard against her firmly shut glass doors that lead to a balcony. The wind howling against the trees outside. The branches tapping her windows ever so often. For some, this type of night can be scary, but for her, she found it comforting.   
It was a reminder that she was safe inside from the dangers outside. It made her fall asleep all the more easier.   
Suddenly, the glass doors open a creak. Raindrops fall quietly on the white carpet floor. And then, a pale hand can be seen, grabbing the edge of the door and opening the door wider. A sneaker steps in, followed by a pair of black sweats, a dark green jacket, and a pale face. The intruder’s black dead eyes scan the room, stopping on the sleeping girl on the bed.  
He closes the doors quietly behind him and steps towards her. Slowly. Quietly.   
As he walks, raindrops from his long black hair runs down, dropping onto the carpet. The same goes for the raindrops running down his face and down his wet hands. He stops at the edge of the girl’s bed, casting his shadow over her.   
The girl begins to stir, as if in her sleep she can sense the presence in the real world. Her eyes slowly open and then squint at the figure as she sits up right. It takes her a moment, but her eyes finally open wide in surprise, her mouth falls open in inaudible shock. The young man in turn smiles at her. You can tell the man never really smiles, because it has an essence of creepiness to it that any other person would call into question.   
But she knew that smile well. She knew he had missed her.   
She motions for him to come closer, having no voice to actually speak to him. He does so, first raising his knees on the bed and then crawling towards her. If anyone were to be looking in on the sight, they might have compared his crawl to her like a lion to an unsuspecting gazelle. But to the girl is was as silly as a puppy climbing on the bed and running to her.   
He cages her between his two muscular arms. A droplet runs down his forehead, down the tip of his nose, and falls down onto her forehead. For a moment, they each just admire the other’s looks quietly. Taking in every detail of the other. For her, it was his huge black eyes, his pale, smooth looking skin, his even smoother looking hair. She notes that his hair has grown a lot since then.   
Could it be because he loves how she always plays with it every time he visits? She hoped that was the case.   
She finally lifts up a hand and he allows her to place it on his cold wet skin. The warmth from her hand spreads throughout his face, starting from his right cheek. It’s soothing and he finds himself leaning into it with a soft purr from deep within his chest.   
She uses her ability to send her feelings to him for him to feel. Through her hand, he can feel her undying love for him, how much she’s missed him, her fiery passion, her wanting. He places his hand over hers so she can feel his own feelings. She feels everything he has in the last 24 hours.  
First, his haste to get to his mission quickly. Then, impatience from not being able to find them. Then a quick, but intense bloodlust as he killed his target, then nothing but coldness until he was finally in her neighborhood. And now, love. Want. It’s the only time he finds himself ever feeling anything besides the loyalty and love he has for his family.   
He takes her hand that’s stuck to his face and places a long kiss on the inside of her hand. He moves his lips up, pressing another long kiss on her wrist. His lips brush up her skin, making goosebumps run up and down her body. He places a deep kiss on the inside of her elbow.   
He finally leaves her arm and leans his face instead into hers. He waits a centimeter from her lips, their noses brushing together. He never initiates the lip kiss. He always waits for her. For when she’s comfortable enough to. She doesn’t wait long. She leans forward, capturing his lips as her own. He loves her confidence.   
They brush their lips together in a beautiful dance. As time goes on, the kisses become hungrier, more passionate, and he slowly puts more and more weight on top of her. She slowly sinks back down to lay on her head on her pillow once again.   
His hungry lips leave hers and move down to her neck, attacking it. Before she can even move her own neck up from instinct, his hand is already wrapped around her throat, controlling and tilting it to the side. In this way, he can have more access to the bare skin of her neck. However, ever so slightly, his fingers begin to press in on her neck, choking her.   
When it begins to be too much for her, she finally places her hand on top of his and he once again feels her feelings. It’s a small spark of pain against her throat. His grip immediately disappears as he withdraws his hand away. He curses himself for getting so worked up. He reminds himself that he is a Zoldyck, an assassin, and he can easily break her if he loses control over himself. But he had been away for so long. So long, that she’s all he’s been able to think about for the past few days.   
“I’m sorry.”  
He whispers. She shakes her head and smiles softly at him. Her fingers comb through his hand, reassuring him that she is okay. She even goes as far as to grab his hand afterwards and place it back to where it was on her neck. He can feel the trust she has for him flow through his body.   
She’s perfect...   
It’s all he can think of in that moment. She doesn’t hate him. She’s never disappointed.... she’s never hurt him...   
And best of all, she’s his special secret. No one else knows about her, but him. She is his. And his alone.   
He goes back to kissing her neck again. More gently this time, taking care to leave not a single spot on it untouched by his lips. He nips at her sensitive flesh of few times, making her jolt. But the way her hand gently combs through his hair lets him know she’s okay with it.   
It’s when the kisses begin to become lower, a hot trial running from her neck to her collarbone, that they’re interrupted.   
A red light blinking on and off in his pocket. He growls, but sits up right, retrieving his transmitter from his pocket. He brings it to his ear, but before clicking the button, presses a finger to her soft lips. She nods in understanding. He presses down on the button to answer with a soft click.   
“Yeah. Yes I finished it. Yeah it’s raining a lot. Where? I’m at a hotel. I think I’ll stay until morning. Okay. I will. Alright.”   
As he speaks, he lets his finger leave her lips and trace her smooth skin. Around here nose, under the eyes, over her cheeks. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling. When he finally hangs up he throws the transmitter on her nightstand.   
“I can stay the night with you if you wish.” He says.   
The girl was internally a little surprised. Usually, he only stays for an hour or two on one of his rare visits. But a whole night? What was unheard of. But she wasn’t about to say no to it. She nods her head, accepting it.   
“Thanks.”   
He sits upright, peeling off his jacket and revealing a black sleeveless turtleneck underneath. He tosses it in her nearby study across the room and does the same with his shoes and pants.  
“Sorry. I don’t want to get you cold and wet.” He mutters. She simply nods in understanding while watching him. He returns to her and lays his head down on top of her chest with a content sigh. His body lays over the sheets against her own body. With her hands, she signs to him.  
Aren’t you cold? You can get inside the covers.  
“I’m fine. I prefer laying like this in bed so don’t worry.” He replies. Understanding, she relaxes and places her hands in his hair, gently combing it out. He’s not a big fan of braiding it or putting it up or anything like that. But when it’s her, combing her fingers through it like this, he can’t help but love it.   
His secret enjoyment.  
The silence from before fills the room again. The storm raging outside, clashing against the quietness of the room. Eventually, her hands stop moving in his hair and Illumi slightly tilts his head up. Her eyes are closed, an intent smile plastered on her face. He can’t help but stare at it and think how beautiful she is.   
He never thought this would be possible. To have something completely, all to himself for his own enjoyment. At times he worries that someone will find her. If it’s his family, he knows they would kill her immediately. Assassins can’t have lovers unless it’s for business. If it were anyone else, they’d use her against him as a pawn. He thinks about killing her, but every single time he can’t muster enough motivation to do it.   
In the end he finds it all worth it. The serenity, the love, the touch, and the attention he’s always craved deep inside he has with her. He wouldn’t give it up for the world. And he wouldn’t allow anyone to take it away from him.   
Not his one beautiful secret.


	8. Killua x oc (you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Killua finally decided to leave was because he met you at your darkest moment. You lead his way into what would be his first brightest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of kidnapping... that’s about it...
> 
> Killua and Oc (you) are about same age.
> 
> As usual enjoy....

As he walks down the streets that lead to where the Hunter Exam will be held, he thinks back to what lead him to that point. The point where he gained the courage to leave the estate alone, fighting his own brother and mother just for that freedom. What finally made it clear in his mind that he no longer wanted to be the heir to the family business. No longer the heir to the art of assassination.   
It was you. 

“Ooph!”  
“Ooph!”  
“Oi! Watch where you’re going you Baka!”  
He looks forward, a frown on his face and a red dot from where he bumped heads with you on his forehead. She doesn’t seem to be paying attention however. Instead, she jumps up to her feet and runs passed him. He watches her run and, to his surprise, dive into the dumpster. The same dumpster he dumped the body in.  
He expects her to scream at any second after she’s in. However, after a few moments pass, he hears nothing from the dumpster. What is she hiding from?   
Suddenly, he feels hot breath on his arm. He looks back and down at the ground where a large hound dog is, sniffing at his arm. After a moment, the dog pulls back and begins to snarl at him. He has no owner with him, only a collar with a red blinking light on it. A tracker. The dog begins to bark, snapping at his arm, but not biting yet.   
“Shut up....” Killua mumbles. He prepares to kill it, nails expanding and sharpening at the end. Until..  
“I hear him! She went this way!”   
The male voice is followed by a bunch of heavy footsteps. The group come running around the corner, into the broad alleyway. They’re all wearing huge black trench coats and eery white round masks with demented smiley faces painted on them in red. The man leading the pack approaches Killua. His body tenses, preparing for a fight.  
“Oh. That’s not the kid you mangy mutt!”  
He clicks something in his hand and the collar around the dog suddenly gives off electric currents, causing it to scream and cry in pain. After a few seconds of shock, he turns it off and the dog backs up, head down in shame.  
“Kid. Have you see this girl? It’s important that you tell us. Her family is very worried. We want to return her before she gets lost or hurt.” The man says. He pulls out a piece of paper with the picture of you on it from inside his coat. He recognizes you immediately.   
A million thoughts race through his mind at once.  
Who are these men? What’s with the weird outfits? What do they want with the girl? Should he tell them? Or stay quiet and say he hasn’t?   
He can’t think long or else they’ll know he has seen them. He’s quick to think and finally makes a decision.   
“Yeah. She went that way. Down the alleyway and made a left. Looked really scared too.” He lies. The masked people look at each other through the two small holes in their masks before turning to him again.  
“Thanks for the help, Kid.” The leader thanks. He reaches a hand out, ruffling Killua’s silver. As much as he wants to kill the man for touching him, he lets it go. They all run passed him and eventually exit the alleyway and make a left. The dog follows after them, but stays a little behind.   
He waits a little while longer, making sure the masked people are truly gone before walking up to the dumpster and opening the lid.   
“Alright. They’re gone now. You can come out now.” He assures her. He stares down at you. Your hands cover your mouth and nose to keep from making even the slightest of noises. Her eyes are glued to the corpse next to her. It irritates him how horrified she looks of it.   
“I said you can come out. Come on.” He insists. You still don’t move. It’s like you can’t even hear him.   
“Grab my hand.” He offers. He reaches down into the dumpster, placing his hand in front of her face. She finally blinks and removes her hand from over her nose, placing it in his. He lifts her up and out of the dumpster and she lands, not so gracefully, on the concrete floor again. She smells faintly of garbage, but also smoke.   
She keeps her eyes glued to the ground. He gazes at them. Frightened. Shocked. Traumatized. Yes. He was sure he made the right decision. Had he ratted her out, he couldn’t imagine the things they’d probably do to her. She looked around his own age, slightly shorter than him so probably younger.  
“So, you got somewhere to go nearby? Or to someone close?” He asks conversationally. Like a robot, she shakes her head.  
“Dead.” Is all she mumbles. He sighs and looks around. He’s not sure for what. An adult? What if he leaves her in the wrong hands?   
It suddenly dawns on him.   
Why does he care?  
He doesn’t know why. All he knows is that he wants to see her be safe. Maybe it’s because you remind him of Alluka?   
“Um... okay then.... let’s... go the police then. They can help you and keep you safe okay?” He suggests. She lifts her head and looks blankly up at him.  
“I’ll take you... um.. here... you can... take my hand if you want.” He offers. He extends out his hand. The hand that was still tended from preparing for a fight with the dog and strangers.   
Panic floods him. She’s going to flinch. Scream. Run away from him. Before he can retract his nails back and calm his nerves, she places her small hand in his. He stills for a moment. Despite how scary his hand looked... she still took it. She... trusts him.   
He was being trusted!  
His heart began to ache in a strange way. No one has ever not been scared of his nails when he showed it to them. Mainly because they’d end up dying from them later. He retracts his nails back and closes his hand around hers. Wordlessly, he pulls and she follows, walking along side him.  
During the walk to the police station, his eyes are vigilant. Paying attention to every shadow, every car that passed by, every person that walked by them. His ears focused on anything out of the ordinary. Fast footsteps. Murmuring. Clothes ruffling from coats.   
Once in front of the police station, he officially determines they weren’t being followed and walk in. He pulls the girl up to the front desk, a lot more taller than they are so he jumps up and hangs onto the edge of the table.  
“Who’s in charge around here?” He asks. A lady with long red hair and freckles glances up from her phone.  
“Why you wanna know Kid?” She asks back. Killua frowns and hops down, grabbing the girl’s hand again.  
“I found this girl. She’s being pursued by these people in white masks and black trench coats. Her family and friends have been killed and she needs help.” He informs her. The woman looks over the desk and down at the two. Her eyes settle on the girl, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Before her eyes widen in realization.  
“You’re that girl! One of the missing children kidnapped for those experiments by the Grins!” She explains. She reaches quickly for her phone and motions for us to stay as she dials a number. I can only hear a few words as she murmurs something into the phone. Chief. Girl. Kidnapping. Experiments. Miles away. I don’t know.   
She hangs up and walks around the desk to meet us.  
“Hey Sweetie... are you okay?” She asks kneeling down. The girl hurriedly hides behind me the instant the woman reaches a hand out for her. She tries again, reaching over me down her, but that only makes her tremble against my back.   
“Stop it. Your ugly face is scary her.” I huff. A nerve pops up on the top of her head and she slowly brings up a closed fist.   
“Why you little....”  
A man suddenly bursts through the door, cutting off her insult.   
“Where is she?”   
Soon there are five cops surrounding them, asking them about where she came from and what has occurred. Killua gives all the information that he knows, but the girl remains silent and hidden behind his back. As much as he liked being the one she trusts, he recognized that she’d eventually have to open up to them if they were going to help her.  
“Give me a second with her. Alone. I’ll talk to her.” Killua assures them. They all nod in acknowledgment and back off. He turns to the girl and grabs her by the shoulders.   
“You trust me don’t you?” He asks. She nods her head. A little bit of light has come back to her eyes, but he can still sense the fear emanating from her.   
“Then trust me when I say you can trust them. I can’t help you any further than this. But they can. If you talk to them and tell them everything that happened to you and who they are they can catch them and make sure they never hurt you again.” He says.   
“What... if they... lose me... and then...” She trails off and suddenly begins to shake under him.   
“Please don’t leave me!”  
She runs full force into him, hugging him with all her might while crying. He can feel it all. The fear, the pain, and the need for safety. He give her a second, patting the top of her head to calm down. When she has, he pulls her away.   
“Listen to me. That’s not gonna happen. Trust them and they will protect you no matter what and make sure those bad guys pay understand?” He presses. Her eyes are still filled with doubt. Having been let down over and over again, he can tell why it’s so hard for her to trust again.   
“Okay. How about this.”   
Killua reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and pen. He quickly scribbles down his number and hands her the paper.   
“If they can’t protect you. And they’re after you again, run away like you did before. Find some place with a phone and call this number. It’ll lead directly to me and I’ll take care of them myself. I’ll protect you.” He promises her. Her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.  
“So.... will you trust them? Trust me?” He asks. She nods her head, this time with confidence. He smiles at her, a genuine one.  
“Alright then.”   
Killua calls back the cops and detective and ever so slowly she pushes herself. She tells her name, her age, where she’s from for starters. Killua watches from a distance for a moment before walking out while everyone is still preoccupied with her.   
He hopes that she’ll be safe. He hopes the people chasing her will pay dearly for what they did.   
But he also hopes he can see her again. When she can smile and really talk to him. Like a friend. 

He walks around the dark exam room, passing people much taller, but way weaker than himself.   
“So this is the Hunter Exam? Kind of a let down.” He mumbles. He gulps down the remaining soda that Tonpa offered him and smirks.  
“But at least there are refreshments. And idiots.” He laughs.  
Suddenly, his phone rings. He growls and takes it out of his pocket, assuming the worst.  
“I swear if it’s Mother calling for the hundred thousandth time....” He mumbles. Hmm? Unknown number?   
He answers the call and holds it up to his ear.  
“Who is this?” He asks.  
She tells him her name and he stops, remembering it from somewhere. He can’t put his finger on it, but he knows that he’s heard it before.   
“Sound familiar?”  
The voice comes from both inside his phone and right behind him. He whirls around in surprise.   
And he sees you.  
“Hi again!”


	9. Thanksgiving with the Troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite the entire Phantom Troupe over for Thanksgiving and this is what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I hope I got all of them.... if you want one of Gon’s Peeps or of Hisoka/Illumi/Chrollo let me know. ...  
> Enjoy >~.~<

Chrollo (Boss Senpai):   
Gets everyone in the Troupe to come to your Thanksgiving celebration at your place when you struggle to get them to want to. Feels bad for making you have to do all the preparations so he volunteers to get supplies you still need. While waiting he reads on your couch. Overall enjoys the food and stays afterwards to read a little. Waits for everyone to leave to have so alone time with you hehehhe.   
Machi:   
Helps Chrollo bring you things and even helps with the cooking and preparing. Yells at the boys to stop being lazy sacks of potatoes and help at least set the table. Likes your food and her favorite part is the desert that comes after. Pumpkin pie, pudding, cheesecake, and brownies galore. But she got places to be and she honestly doesn’t like hanging around the others long so she leaves right after eating, but thanks you for the food.   
Pakunoda:  
Was the one who brought the pumpkin pie and pudding. Homemade food mvp. Makes sure the boys of the group are behaving and not trashing your apartment before food is ready. When waiting for the turkey to cook, she plays cards with some of the group members. Helps you clean up after eating.   
Shizuki:   
Said she’d bring utensils and napkins but everyone knew she’d forget. Though you still had hope. Franklin makes sure to remind her to bring it so she does. She had never really cooked before so she watches over you and Machi’s shoulder. While waiting she’s playing cards with Pakunoda. Doesn’t eat that much but she loves the food. To help clean up she uses her vacuum hatsu to make all the trash disappear. MVP at cleaning.   
Franklin:  
Even though you said no booze he and Uvo brought the booze. They also both struggle to fit through your narrow doorway lol. Plays cards with the girls. Eats a lot of the food and enjoys the roast sirloin and turkey the most. Leaves pretty soon after but is very polite to you and thanks you for the meal.   
Uvo: He’s the most noisiest. Is the one that pops into the kitchen to either ask if the food is ready or to steal some of the food that is cooling on the counter. Machi kicks him out a million times. He gets very drunk and eats most of all of the food that was made. Pats you very hard on the back when he leaves and places a large kiss on your cheek as a thank you before leaving.... through the window.   
Nobunaga:  
Is the last one to arrive and gets teased by the rest for it. Makes up for it by leading the charge to set the table. After Uvo comes into the kitchen for the hundredth time, Nobunaga gets his bestie to stay out and guards the kitchen door so you and Machi can work in peace. Enjoys the food you make and takes what is left (though it’s not much because of Uvo) with him. Thanks you for the food politely like Franklin.   
Bonolenov:  
Dresses up formally for the occasion and politely greets everyone. He especially thanks you for getting everything together when he arrives and leaves. He plays some classical music to set the mood on your radio. He also brings a dish from his tribe’s culture and it is surprisingly very good. He brags throughout the day on how great his tribe’s food is.   
Kortopi:  
He’s so small and quiet you didn’t even notice he was there until you walked into the living room to check on everyone. He follows Chrollo and reads along with him. He actually brought a nice salad dish. It was his first thanksgiving where he spent it with other people so he secret really enjoyed it. Was the second to last person to leave after helping clean the dishes with you.   
Shalnark:  
Predicted that it would take a long time to get the food ready so he brought all his video game consoles. Did not help with the food and had to be dragged out of playing video games to help set the table for everyone. He openly told you how good the food was and how much he appreciated it. Spent another hour at your place to play more video games after.   
Feitan:  
Arrived early just so he could torture the poor dead turkey. Whelp. At least he took out all the insides and washed it out. While you were cutting vegetables you cut your thumb and he licked the blood off your finger. Machi came in just in time to see it happened. Kicked him out and called him a sadistic pervert. Other than that he did not help and spent most his day playing video games with Shalnark. But he did like your food, though he didn’t tell you and left with Shalnark.  
Phinks:  
Really wanted to stuff the turkey so you let him. Was playing video games with Shalnark and Feitan. Was the one who made Feitan and Shalnark set the table. He’s the one that found the wishbone and broke off the biggest piece. Poor Feitan got smallest piece and had a small fit over it. Stayed to help with cleaning and watched a movie with you afterwards. 

Happy Thanksgiving


	10. Feitanxreader IceSkating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan goes iceskating with OC. OC kinda confess her love for Feitan. He kinda oblivious to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but here it is... enjoy

“You’ve really never been ice skating? Where have you been all your life.” I sigh.  
“Shut up.” He snaps back quickly. I watch him finally manage to make a decent knot on his skating strings and begin to stand up. I offer him my hand, but he slaps it away and instead grabs at the wall. Typical Feitan. I let him struggle to his feet and then take the first step onto the skating rink.   
We’re here to spy on some rich family and get some information. Chrollo though it would be best to fit in and I’m a brilliant skater. After teaching Shalnark and Phinks, I tried getting him to try it too. He refused before I could even ask.  
“I no skate. Go away.”  
But then Shalnark and Phinks began to tease him, calling him a coward because he’s scared of falling. After the tenth time they came around to him, he finally gave in, springing to his feet and marching to the edge of the rink.  
“Oi! Mei! Come here!”  
And that’s how we got here now.   
I enter the rink and spin around to face him. He’s looking down at the ice with narrowed, distrustful eyes. I offer my hand out to him, but he glares back at me in turn. He takes his first step onto the ice and grabs onto the wall around the rink. Then he places his other skate down on the ice. Almost immediately his legs begin to shake and slide around wildly. He grabs the wall hard, digging his fingers into it to keep him up.  
“F-Feitan you have to—,”  
“I got it! I was watching!” He hisses. Apparently not enough, but I hold my tongue. For now. Despite him telling me he needs no help, I get behind him and straighten him up. I keep my right hand on his back and the other across his chest. It manages to keep him straight for now. He lets out a loud tch, but doesn’t shoo me away. That’s a good sign.  
“Want some advice?” I ask.   
“No.” He grumbles. He lets go of the wall and tries to move his feet like he’s walking on land. I hold in my laughter as I steady him further into the rink. Once we’re close to the center he begins pushing me away.  
“I got it. Let go.” He orders. I sigh and reluctantly let go. For the first few seconds he manages to stay upright. Mainly because he doesn’t try to move for the first few seconds. But then he lifts his right leg and his body begins to swing around violently. His arms move around wildly, trying to steady himself.  
But then he realizes he can’t stay upright anymore and instead reaches out for support. And I happen to be that support.   
He grabs me suddenly and his body weight pulls me into him.  
“W-Wait Feitan stop you’re going to make us both—,”  
His skates clash with my own, throwing me off balance and making me tilt forward on top of him. A second later, his back lands on the ice and I land right on top of him.   
Phinks is somewhere in the rink, laughing his head off along with Shalnark. I hear Feitan growl under his breath and the sound of his fists clenching.  
“Damn it. Knew this was pointless.” He growls.  
“Don’t say that. You were doing good for being on your own. You just need some pointers.” I assure him. I push myself off his chest and gaze down at him. I’m reminded of how handsome he is. And young looking. His black hair is strewn about on the ice and his gray eyes, though filled with anger and a bit of humiliation, are beautiful. His pale skin looks beautiful next to the ice below him.  
“Why you staring?” He asks. I snap out of it and quickly get off of him.   
“Oh! Nothing. Are you okay?” I ask.  
“Yes. But I want to go back. Take me back.” He orders.  
“Oh come on. One more try.” I press.  
“No.”  
“Just one!”  
“No!”  
“Please?”  
He stares at me, obviously trying to use the art of intimidation. I use my own art of big begging puppy eyes.   
“.... okay. Fine. But then we go back.” He hisses.   
I get to my feet and offer him my hand once again.  
“Don’t be stubborn. This time I going to help you and you’re going to listen.” I state firmly. His eyebrows knit together as a dangerous look flashes in his eyes.  
“You trying to tell me what to do?” He asks.  
“No. I’m trying to make sure Phinks and Shalnark don’t laugh at you anymore.” I reply. His facial expression lightens up slightly at my words. His eyes momentarily glance in their direction. Their cooly watching from afar, leaning back against the wall of the rink with cocky grins. They want to see him fall again. And when he does they’ll enjoy him flipping out from it.   
Feitan sighs and begrudgingly takes my hand. I pull him to his feet and keep my fingers wrapped around his. His hands are cold and feel surprisingly soft.   
“Okay. Bend your knees and lean your feet on the inward edge of the skates. That’ll help you balance yourself.” I instruct. He does so, wobbling a little. But I keep my hand on his, steadying him when he needs it. I make sure he isn’t leaning too far forward or too far backwards to keep him standing. When he’s finally got it down by himself, he relaxes.  
“Okay. What’s next?” He asks. Feitan? Letting me tell him what to do? That’s a first.   
“Well now we have to move don’t we? With your knees bent your getting to push off on your right foot. Like this.”  
I push off my right foot while still holding onto him. It’s a gentle push that allows us to slowly glide along the ice. He only wobbles a little, watching how my feet work. When we are slowing down to a stop, I push off my other foot.  
“And then we kick off again like this. Lean right and left to change your course a little.” I hum. I gently move us around the ring to get him used to moving around. It feels surprisingly peaceful. Holding onto his hand (which he never lets anyone do) and gliding around the ice rink is like a dream come true. His hair picks up in the wind a little, blowing his beautiful locks backwards.   
Finally, he gets the courage to try himself and kicks off at the same time I do. Then again, and again, and again. Soon he’s gliding along with me at his own accord. I smile at him, silently praising him for getting the hang of it. He notices it and looks away almost immediately, letting out another “Tch”.   
“Want me to let go now?” I ask. He nods his head, still avoiding my eyes. Slowly, I let go of his hand, but I make sure I’m close enough to catch him if he falls. He’s wobbly at first, but soon manages to stay steady. He kicks off his back foot and glides forward. We curve around the edge of the rink together almost in sync.  
“You’re doing it! See! I told you!” I praise him.   
He doesn’t hear me. His eyes are closed, taking in the enjoyment of sliding around the ice smoothly. He weaves in between people with ease and easily curves around the ring like a pro. I skate off on my own, letting him do his own thing. I meet up with Phinks and Shalnark who are disappointed to say the least.  
“Aww... I was hoping he’d fall again. I had my phone ready to take a video this time.” Shalnark mopes.   
“Maybe we can still trip him.” Phinks suggests.  
“Don’t you dare! He’s enjoying himself. Let him be.” I snap back. They sigh and return to relaxing against the rink.  
“Have you guys gotten anything from our target?” I ask in a quieter voice.  
“Mm. They have some people here to guard them. Two that may be trouble...” Phinks mumbles.  
“They also came here to conduct some business with some other family.” Shalnark adds.  
“Machi is closer so she’ll probably see what it’s all about.” He adds.  
“What about you Mei? You seen anything yet?.... Mei?”  
“Mei!”  
I blink back to reality, having been watching Feitan speed glide around the ring. He’s actually smiling. Actually smiling!   
“Sorry. No. I haven’t seen anything.” I mumble.  
“.... hey.... Mei?”  
“Hmm?”   
I stare back at Phinks who has a weird smirk across his face.  
“So, I’ve noticed this for a while... but... you tend to favor him a lot.” He says.  
“... what’s that supposed to me?” I ask.  
“Oh I see what you’re saying Phinks! You think Mei likes Feitan!”   
“Don’t say that out loud Shalnark! Geez.” I hiss. I cover his mouth and glance at Feitan, hoping he didn’t hear. Well he’s still skating so he must not have.  
“I don’t. I’m just happy to see him smile without it being at the expense of other people for once.” I explain. The only time I have ever seen him smile are a few. One time was while he was gouging out the eye of some cop. Another time was when he was pulling out the fingernails of a punk from some gang we had an issue with. He enjoys pain and that’s alright but... I’d like him to see him smile for something else.   
“Sure....” Phinks drawls. He suddenly pushes me, hard. I slide backwards unable to stop myself.  
I look behind me and see Feitan whizzing towards me. If we both keep going....  
“Feitan watch out!” I cry. He opens his eyes, but by that time we’re less than a foot apart. I close my eyes, bracing for the impact. With his blinding speed it’s bound to hurt. I wait, but the impact never comes. I open my eyes to find him just inches from me.  
“Oh. Wow. You learned how to stop on your own.” I laugh half heartedly.  
“It’s easy to get the hang of once you learn the basics.” He comments.   
“So, what were they telling you?” He asks.   
“Oh just about our mission. You know. They have some people here to guard them. They have some business with another family. Nothing major though.” I rant. He looks at me hard and raises an eyebrow.  
“You know I interrogate people right?” He asks.  
“Yeah...”  
“So.. I know when people lie.” He says.  
“I’m not lying.” I respond back.  
“Or hold back information.” He adds in.   
“... well you don’t need to know the rest. It’s nothing important. Forget it.” I dismiss. Did he really not hear what Shalnark said? I’m starting to feel like he did and wants to talk about it. I don’t. I like Feitan but I’d never like him to know about it. He’s not exactly the most ideal boyfriend or lover to have.   
“I go ask them.” He says. He begins skating towards them and panic explodes in me. They’ll tell him! They’ll tell him everything! I can’t let him know!  
I reach out towards his retreating back and throw my arms around his neck to stop him.  
“No! You can’t!” I shout. I dig my heels into the ice to stop us.  
“Why?” He asks.   
“I can’t tell you. Just... please. Don’t. I swear it’s not something you’d want to know.” I plead. I hate how desperate I sound. I’m not usually this pitiful... but...  
“Hey guys.”  
I slowly look up. Phinks is towering over both of us. He came to us instead of us to him. There’s a teasing grin plastered on his face. I glare at him over Feitan’s shoulder, warning him not to say a word.  
“Boss signaled to us. It’s time you two switch with Machi and him.” He says. I sigh with relief, inwardly of course.   
“Okay. Lets go Feitan.” I reply. I lean off of him and begin to skate back, hoping he’ll follow. But he doesn’t. Instead he’s staring hard at Phinks. Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask.  
“What’s wrong Fei?” Phinks asks, clearly baiting him.   
Feitan grabs Phinks by his coat and pulls him down to his height. Feitan whispers something in Phinks’s ear. His face goes from a cocky grin, to surprise, to shock, to disgust. He eventually forcibly gets Feitan to let go and pulls back.  
“Eww! That’s not what we were—no! What the hell?! Why would we— get your ears checked man!” Phinks snaps. He stalks off back to Shalnark, scratching the back his neck... like he’s embarrassed? Feitan tilts his head at him like he’s confused, and finally shrugs turning back to me.  
“Okay let’s go.”   
I follow him back to the exit, confused on what exactly he asked.  
“Umm... what did you tell him?” I ask.  
“You no tell me, I no tell you.” He replies.   
“Touché.”   
We make it out of the ring and take off our skates. My feet feel a little sore from all the skating I’ve been doing. But it was fun. It’s not often I get to have fun with the others. Boss has always said I was the most soft hearted one of the group. It’s why they always seem to pick on me the most.   
“Want to get some cocoa?” I ask. I pick up my skates and gesture for him to follow me. He shoves his hands into his pockets and follows me the food court. I approach the food court, but a cold hand grabs my wrist.   
“Find a seat near them. I’ll get the cocoa.” Feitan murmurs. Had he not said it so close to my ear, I might have been a bit quieter to move.  
“O-okay.”   
He’s already at the food court ordering by the time I get the word out. I sigh and find a seat near our target, but far enough to not look suspicious. I fiddle with my sleeves until I finally hear a mug tap down on top of the table. The smell of chocolate invades my nose and I look up with a smile.  
It’s a mug of cocoa with about ten marshmallows floating on top.   
“That’s a lot of marshmallows...” I comment.   
“You look like the type that would want a lot so I ordered the most on yours.” He mumbles. He sits across from me with his own mug of cocoa without marshmallows.  
“Thank you.” I thank him quietly. I take a long sip of my cocoa while my eyes take a long look at our target. Two men talking to each other quietly. I can read their lips easy enough. Something about a money deal for some gold hidden away. Promising. They plan to meet on—  
“Mei.”  
I put down the mug and meet Feitan’s eyes. He looks... embarrassed and reluctant to say what he’s about to say.   
“What is it?” I ask.  
“Th... th... thank you. For... teaching me to skate. It was....surprising...fun.” He hums. I smile a little and spin my mug around in front of me dreamily.  
“I’m glad. I wanted you to have some fun. You don’t seem to know how to have fun... unless you’re....” I trail off.  
“Torturing people?” He fills in. He sounds slightly offended, but only slightly.  
“Yeah. Anyways, you did well for a beginner. If you want we go back again later I’m up for another ride around the rink.” I offer.   
“Sure.”   
We go quiet again, mainly paying attention to our targets near by. They soon leave, giving us no other reason to stick around. But we do. Enjoying the silence between us. It’s not often we are alone together. But when we are it’s always a little awkward, but still nice.   
“You know.... I thought Phinks was asking you to do threesome with him and Shalnark.” He mumbles.  
“Heh? HEH?! Me? And Phinks and Shalnark?” I ask. Everyone in the food court look my way from my outburst. I give them a glance before shrinking down deeper into my seat. We wait for them to mind their own business again before continuing the conversation.   
“No. I’d never. Even if they did ask.” I state.   
“Oh. So then, what did they ask?” He presses. He really wants to know. Part of me wants to say it, the bigger part of me is too scared.   
“Um... they... um...”   
If I lie to him he’ll know. I’ve always been a terrible liar as an Enhancer. I look at him. He’s prepared to sniff out my lie. I swallow back my fear and tell him the truth.  
“They... um... ask me if I liked you.” I mumble. I meet his eyes partially. It’s hard to read his face.  
“So? What did you say?” He presses.   
“I told them I didn’t. I just... wanted to see you smile.”   
“Why?”  
“Why? I... like you... as a friend.”   
“.... why?”  
I can’t help but laugh. So many questions.   
“Can I ask you something?” I ask back. He raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Do you... like me? As a friend of course. Or maybe a close acquaintance.”   
Before he can answer, a new voice cuts in.  
“Oi! Mei! Phinks fell on his ass! Come save him!” Machi calls. I sigh and get up from my seat.  
“Answer me some other time ‘Kay?”   
“....‘Kay.”


	11. KitexOc Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where oc exists, she helps Kite fight Pitou and they win yay!! But Kite still loses an arm and Oc loses an eye. Kite comforts Oc when she has a nightmare with a heart to heart and cuddles after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kite isn’t my favorite character... but this came out pretty good... sweet and romantic. Cuddles are the best. Enjoy ><

“Yep.... I think... I am pretty strong.”  
I stop dead in my tracks, my eyes frozen on the familiar, beautiful silver hair draped over the ground. Then they travel up onto the strange humanoid cat’s lap. In its crisscross arms.... that face... that dead... face.... that head... cut away from the body... thats...  
“KITE!” I scream. The cat looks up, surprised. As if it didn’t know I was there in the first place.  
“What did you do?! What did you do to Kite?!” I scream. I fall to my knees, the tears streaming down on their own accord. A tight pain wraps around my chest and I clutch at it, around my heart.   
“He... he fought his hardest... there’s no way he’d just...”   
I think back to the times we had trained together. Since we were kids he had always been skilled. And then he met Ging and became even more amazing. I had my own master who taught me nen and how to fight. Eventually we’d meet, annoy each other, fight, end with a draw, train together, and become friends. If you can even call it that. He’s very independent and kind of a loner at heart. But he is kind. Maybe not at first glance, but when you get close there’s no one kinder.   
“How could you kill someone... so kind... and so strong?” I ask. I rise back to my feet, anger surging in me. The cat chuckles, petting the top of Kite’s head lovingly.  
“You should have been there for him Meow. I could have loved to fight you too. And kill you with him.” It hums.  
“But you weren’t there. You were too weak and ran away when he needed you the most.” The cat sighs.   
The setting changes along with the passing wind. Daytime turns into nightfall. The land in front of me shifts, turning into the edge of a cliff. Kite’s head rises and connects to his materialized body. Pitou disappears and reappears right behind him.  
“KITE!” I scream.   
I run towards him as the humanoid cat aims for his neck from behind. Every step I take forward, I only get one step further away from him. I reach out for him and he in turn reaches out for me.  
“Mei! Help me! Please! Mei!” He hollers back.  
“I’m trying! Please don’t give up! It’s right behind you!” I plead. He begins to look over his back, but it’s too late.  
I’m too late.  
I watch as the cat’s hand cuts through Kite’s neck, tearing it to ribbons. His head goes flying through the air and into the night sky. His body topples to the ground, lifeless.   
“KIIIITTTTTEEEE!” 

“Wake up! Mei!”  
My eyes snap open in an instant at the sound of his voice. The sight of his death washes away with the dream. No. The nightmare. My heart is practically beating out of my chest. Kite has his only hand cupping my face, his thumb making relaxing circles on my cheek.   
“Wh-Huh?! Where’s that thing?! I’ll... I’ll—,”  
“It’s over. You helped me fight if off remember? The chimera ant is dead. I’m alive and so are you.” He says. His voice is steady, calm. Every word he lets passed his lips immediately calms me a bit more inside.   
“Big Sis?”  
I sit up right and look behind me. Gon’s eyes are wide with concern. Killua’s eyes are slightly narrowed with wariness. They both peer into our shared tent through the opening. Moonlight streams in from behind them, making Kite’s silver hair shine. He’s not wearing his hat, he always takes it off when he sleep. He looks so beautiful without it.   
“Are you okay?” Gon asks.   
“Y-yeah. I’m fine Gon. I’m sorry for waking you guys up. Again.” I apologize. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.   
“I’m gonna go for a walk.” I sigh. I get up, brushing passed Kite who lets me through without saying a word.   
“You want to walk around at night?! Are you an idiot?” Killua asks.  
“I won’t go far.” I assure him. I rustle his silver hair and he’s quick to slap my hand away. But not hard. My body is still shaking from the nightmare so he’s being rather gentle. His question sounded more concerned than insulting.   
“But—,”  
“Let her go Killua. It’ll be fine.” Kite interrupts. Killua moves out of the way and so does Gon. He still looks worried so I rustle his hair as well.  
“Try to go back to sleep you two. I’ll be back before you know it.” I chirp. I exit the tent completely and dig my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. And hopefully to get them to stop shaking.   
After fighting the Chimera Ants, we decided to camp out under the stars, in a forest on our way back. We were still pretty nerve wrecked about the entire event. We all could have died. Kite lost his arm. I lost my right eye. Gon and Killua have been feeling guilty about leaving us to fight the royal guard. Not to mention Gon feels horrible for what happened to Palm. But at least she’s okay.  
I walk a bit more into the forest as I try to think of something else. If I keep thinking about that fight I think my heart will burst. I find a nice opening in the forest where the trees separate and moonlight streams down. There’s a little pond in the middle, a family of ducks asleep on the side of it. I sit down on a near by tree log and wrap my arms around myself for warmth.   
It’s quiet aside from the sound of crickets chirping to each other. I take in that tranquil silence until it’s ruined by the sound of crunching footsteps. Although I know it’s him, my guard still rises slightly. That is until he speaks.  
“Hey. Room for one more?” Kite asks. I nod my head and move over. Out of the corner of my eye I see the beautiful glimmer of his silver hair in the moonlight and he plops down next to me with a tired sigh.   
He props his elbow on his knee and rests his head on his hand. For a while, he doesn’t say anything. He lets the quietness set in and allows it to comfort me a bit more before it’s his turn.   
“You... haven’t been sleeping lately. I noticed you would move in your sleep sometimes..I thought... it was nothing... I didn’t know it was that bad...” Kite mumbles.   
“You haven’t been sleeping. You should go back and catch up on your sleep. I’m completely fine.” I state firmly.  
“Would you stop trying to be so strong for once? You and I both know what’s going on.” He presses. He turns to me, but I keep my eyes firmly looking forward.   
“Back there... you were emanating bloodlust and sadness in your sleep. And then you woke up and you looked so afraid. There was so much despair in your eye.” He recounts in a concerned tone.   
“And it’s all my fault. I was... as much as I hate to admit it... too weak to fight that thing by myself. If it hadn’t been for you...” He trails off.  
“It’s not your fault. We all underestimated them.” I murmur.   
“I was afraid you were going to die. I keep getting nightmares where they kill you. Or Gon and Killua. And each time I’m always too late and too far away. What if... one day I can’t be there for you guys...” I wonder out loud.   
“You’ve been there for us, well, me since the moment we met. We might have hated each other a lot back then, but I have never felt alone since I met you.” He says.   
His hand reaches out, touching my face and gently titling it to look at him.  
“Which is why I... don’t want to see you die either. Especially if it’s because I’m too weak to protect myself. Because I know you’ll swoop in to save me no matter what I do and say. Even if it’s at the cost... of your beautiful eye... or worse... your life.” He says.  
“So? At least you and the boys would be safe. That’s all that matters to me so I don’t care. I don’t want you to care either.” I argue. His hand on my face suddenly gets firmer. His eyebrows knit together in anger and annoyance.  
“I see now how you can always act so recklessly. You care so much about others. But you could care less about yourself. Why?” He asks.  
“Because... I’ve lost important people to me before. I... don’t want it to happen again. I’d be okay with disappearing forever if it meant they would continue to live. That’s just the way I am.” I sigh. His gaze softens only a little bit. He lets out a sign and drops his hand to his side. Once again, silence takes over between us, but this time there’s a certain tension between us.   
“If you’re truly set on being like that... and there’s nothing I can say to change your standpoint on that... then I’ll care for you like you care for others. I’ll put you before me always. When you throw your life aside I’ll pick it up and protect it with my own.” He declares.   
“Kite—,”  
Before I can argue against it, he leans towards me, only leaving a few centimeters of space between ourselves.  
“Stop. Don’t say anything. You won’t be able to change my mind either. You and I are stuck together. We both lost a part of ourselves in that fight. But I think it’s only helped pull us closer together. I’ll show you what it means to value your own life and you’ll show me what it means to not be alone.” He says.   
He closes the distance between us, locking our lips together in a soft kiss. His hand returns to my face, cupping it. I move my hands hands up, combing them through his silky silver hair.   
The kiss is what finally makes me relax and all the exhaustion that has been bottled up inside me explodes out all at once. He pulls away and I lean into him until my head is rest against his chest. He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. It feels nice, relaxing.   
“Finally tired huh? In that case I’ll take you back.” He hums. He pushes me to lay over his right shoulder and gets to his feet.   
“You need to sleep. We still got a couple of hours before sunrise.” He adds.   
Sleep? Wait! No!   
“Kite! I... I don’t want to...”  
“I’ll sleep with you this time. I’m not much of a cuddler so don’t expect this from me all the time. You just... need it now so I’ll give it to you.” He explains. Cuddling with Kite? Sounds nice. I relax a little and allow him to carry me back to our tent. Killua and Gon are no where to be found outside the two tents, so they must be inside their shared green one.  
He lowers me into our tent and I crawl back into my sleeping back. I head hits my soft pillow with a relaxing sigh. A second later the heat of his body hits my back. His body curls up around mine, his arm wrapping around my waist to hold me close.  
“Are you comfortable?” I ask in a sleepy voice.  
“Yeah.” He whispers back. His arm moves up, gently combing through my hair.   
“Try to get some rest. No more nightmares. I’ll block them out. And if you begin to have one, I’ll wake you.” He promises.   
“Okay. I’ll try.” I whisper back.   
The tension of his fingers combing out my hair, the soft rhythm of his breathing against my back, and the soft kisses he lays on my neck and shoulder work fast on me. I breath in his natural masculine, forest scent and exhale it out slowly. My eyelids get heavy fast and before I know it, my eyes are closed and I’m off into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Christmas Illumi x Mute oc (Kinda a part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute oc has the perfect Christmas gift for the cold hearted assassin Illumi. Kinda a part two to my last one shot of a mute oc and Illumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while... Christmas special enjoy!!! ><

“Mei? What is it?” Illumi turns around after having almost been startled by his wife. She had suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him from leaving through the front gate for the next mission. Mei wouldn’t even be able to hug him there and then had it not been for Killua discovering her and taking her back to the estate. As the new leader of the Zoldyck family and business, he gave Mei permission to not only marry Illumi, but to live on the Zoldyck estate as well.   
He turns around in her arms and she finally lets go. She greets him with a warm smile and presents a small thin box up towards his face. He could tell she spent some time wrapping it with red paper and then decorating it with green ribbon. She was terrible at wrapping gifts, but there was something cute about the way she went about it so determinedly.   
“I told you I didn’t want anything for Christmas. My family doesn’t even celebrate it Mei.” He sighs. She shakes the box with a serious look across her face.   
“Mei, there’s nothing I desire in this world. Nor is there anything I need.” He says. He would leave it at that and send her back to the mansion, but he recalled what his brother had told him.   
If you want her to stay by your side forever, you can’t be cold towards her feelings. If you love her it’s alright to show it from time to time. Even if you’re unsure how to do that.   
Now that they were married, things had become a bit distant. Even he has begun to notice how little she would be around him lately. She even left dinner early last night.   
“But... I... appreciate the gesture.” He thanks her. She smiles at this, her eyes glowing a little in appreciation for his praise. A warm feeling sparks in his heart from seeing her face light up like that.   
“I’ll open it when I come back.” He promises. She shakes her head in refusal and presses the small box against his chest.   
“I have a job to do. Can’t this wait a bit? Please don’t be stubborn.” He sighs. She sighs herself, loud and fully exasperated. Her shoulders sag in defeat and her smile turns into one of pity and sadness. She drags the box down to his pants pockets and pushes it in.  
She smiles at him one more, this one also filled with pity for him and turns away. She keeps her hands entwined behind where back and walks away, back up the mountain to the mansion. He considers helping her back up, but ultimately decides against it since he’s already late.   
It’ll be alright, I’ll just make it up to her tonight, he thought as he pushed open the entire gate. 

“Finally. That took a bit longer than usual. I’m getting a bit rusty.” Illumi hums. He washes his hands in the bathroom of the mansion. The blood easily comes off his pale hands and runs down the drain of the sink.   
“I wonder if Kil is up for a bit of training this week...” He mumbles to himself. He turns off the faucet once his hands are completely clean and dries them off on a near by hanging towel. He digs into his pocket for his phone, only to see something else on top of it.  
“Oh. I forgot. Mei’s present.” He mumbles. He takes the present out of his pocket and looks over it for a moment. Sure he has never desired anything for Christmas, but he was allowed to be curious.   
“I suppose I’ll open it now.” He decides. He undoes the terrible wrapping with one sharp nail. The wrapping paper comes apart himself, slipping to the floor. He opens the small box up, noting how it looks a lot like a box he once gave her that contained a diamond necklace he gave her on their wedding day.   
The first thing his black eyes see first is the necklace. He picks it out and reads the carved in letters on the metal dog tag.   
First Father.   
?   
He cooks his head to the side a little in confusion. His eyes return to the box, focusing on the white paper at the bottom. He places the necklace down on the sink and takes out the slip of paper. He turns it around to a more perplexing image. A black and white blurry image that he can’t decipher. At first.   
He suddenly recalls seeing an image similar to this. A long time ago.

“Illumi. Come take a look at your new brother. That’s what he looks like so far in your mother’s stomach.”   
Young Illumi stands up on his tippy toes and looks over the image his father is holding in his hand. His father uses is pointer finger and points at a white blur.  
“That’s the head. That’s the arm. We think that’s a foot.” He explains.   
“That’s... my new baby brother?”  
“Yes. In a couple for months your brother shall be born.”

The picture drops from his hands as he suddenly falls still. However, before it could touch the ground, he has snatched it up again once more. He looks even closer at the picture, pointing at a familiar white blob on the left. That’s... a head of a baby. He drags his finger along the image. And that’s the rest of its body.   
“A... baby.... she’s... having a baby.” He murmurs. He stands there for a moment just staring at the picture in front of him. Time comes to a complete stop for him. All he can think of is the word “baby”. His baby. His child. He said he desires nothing in this world. But now, she has overcome his expectations once again, setting the bar even higher. She has given him something he never knew he wanted so badly until now. An heir.   
And then time is moving again.   
He puts the picture neatly back into its box and clips the necklace behind his neck. He looks at himself in the mirror, admiring the tag with pride. Yes. He was a father now. A proud father. His family will be proud. He is carrying on their lineage through Mei.   
“My clever little Mouse. Why didn’t you just tell me?” He says to the mirror. He smiles a little and pockets it away safely once again. In a blink of an eye he’s left the mansion. A moment later the sound of sirens can be heard from a distance. They’re too late to do anything now. 

The door opens, but she doesn’t bother to turn around and run into his arms like she usually does. She’s fuming. Illumi can tell by the aura she’s leaking out unconscious. Despite the anger filled aura, he pushes through it and strolls up behind her. He places his chin on top of her head and winds his arms around her neck gently.   
“Hello, My Mouse.” He whispers. She grunts and tilts her head to the side to get his chin to slide off.   
“Are you angry?” He asks. She grunts again, this time out of annoyance and attempts to push him away. But he doesn’t budge an inch.  
“Alright. I’ll say it. Only this once since I’m in a good mood.” He gives in.  
“Mei, I’m sorry. Please forgive this cold hearted assassin of yours” He apologizes. Her eyes widen with surprise. She slowly turns around in his arms and stares up at his face to make sure it’s really him. And to make sure he’s actually being serious. He is. Her eyes water slightly as she playfully hits his arm. She signs the word “idiot” and shakes her head in disbelief.   
“How long did you know?” He asks.   
“You’re mother suspected it from the start. But she only got me to take the test today,” She signs. He chuckles a little and tightens his hold ever so slightly around her.  
“Of course she would know. Excellent. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me today Mei.” He says to her. He smiles, genuinely and her cheeks turn a bright pink. His hand finds her chin and tilts her head up ever so slightly so he can plant a soft kiss on her lips. Every time he kisses her, her mind seems goes dizzy with passion.   
“May I touch your belly, Mei?” He asks in a hushed whisper. She nods her head and he slowly lowers his hand to her stomach. He closes his eyes, his aura surrounding her belly. She bites her lip nervously as she waits for his response.  
After what feels like an eternally under the moonlight through the window, he opens his eyes.   
“It’s not old enough to move yet,” She signs to him.   
“It doesn’t matter. I can feel it. Alive and growing inside you.” He declares proudly.   
“And to add on. You smell a lot different now.” He adds. As if to prove his point, he leans down, inhaling her scent near the base of her neck.   
“Yes. You’re definitely pregnant. I’m so happy....” He all but purrs in delight.   
It’s not often he looks so content. It’s a nice change brought on by a small living thing inside her. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and she buries her hands in his hair, brushing it out softly.   
“I’m going to be a father. And you the perfect mother. Thank you. You’ve given me the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for.” He says against her skin. She smiles a little to herself and nods her head. It might have taken him some time. He may need a lot of patience. But in the end, he’s all still worth it to her.


	13. Chrollo Hisoka Illumi as fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Illumi Hisoka and Chrollo were fathers and their children want to play kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from that one adorable scene where Killua plays Dead for Alluka.

Chrollo: 

“I’ve called this meeting to see if anyone is interested in the next mission. It’ll be at an auction selling some nice paintings I like. But as usual you’re welcome to take whatever you want.” Chrollo begins. The members who had bothered to show up: Machi, Paki, Feitan, and Phinks listened closely. Suddenly, they noticed a shadow move from behind Chrollo. Machi narrowed her eyes, Phinks silently tensed, and Feitan subconsciously reached for his sword.  
But Paki merely cleared her throat to get their attention without raising Chrollo’s suspicion too much. They all glanced in her direction as Chrollo continues to talk. In the split section they glanced at her they noticed the tiny smile appearing on her face. It was rare that Paki actually smiled at anything. They trusted her enough to at least wait to see what was creeping up on their boss.   
Suddenly, out from behind a pile of rumble behind Chrollo, she poked her head out. The girl’s grey eyes scanned the people facing her through her long black bangs. She places a finger to her lips, gesturing for them to not give her cover away. They all relaxed at the same time. It’s just Chrollo’s daughter.   
“Hm? Is something the matter? You’re all rather quiet.” Chrollo comments. He looks behind him, but not before the young girl can dive behind the rumble she had just come out from.   
“No. We just thought we saw a rat behind you.” Paki comments.  
“I see. This abandoned factory is full of them. I’ll be sure to pick a different, better place for our meeting next time.” Chrollo promises. He goes back to the mission, giving specific details on who will be there and how they will go about taking the art pieces. As he talks, the girl slowly crawls out from behind the rumble again, a wooden carved dagger in hand.   
They all remain silent, paying her no mind as she slowly inches towards their boss. Until finally, she’s right behind him.  
“HIYAH!”   
She swipes her wooden weapon at his ankles and he stops mid sentence in surprise. But he quickly realizes what has happened and drops to the floor. His ankles have been cut after all.  
“Quick Akira! Finish him off!” Phinks eggs her on. Akira in turn smirks victoriously and leaps at her father’s chest. He jumps a little as her body weight comes down heavily on his chest.  
“Now die!” She exclaims.   
She presses the dagger into his chest repeatedly before dramatically throwing the knife away.  
“I did it!” She exclaims through her laughter. She jumps off her father and stands triumphantly over her father with her small fists on her hips.  
“And now I’m the boss!” She declares.   
“What’s our first mission Boss?” Paki asks. The girl hums and places a hand on her chin thoughtfully.  
“We’ll go to the ice cream store down the block... AND STEAL ALL THEIR ICE CREAM!” She declares. Even Machi can’t help crack a smile in response to the innocent theft mission.   
“And what if someone gets in the way? They go die-die?” Feitan asks.   
“Yeah! They die-die!” She consents. Feitan smiles underneath his scarf and Phinks presses his fist into his opposite palm.  
“You got it Boss.”   
“She’s as crazy as her mother.” Machi sighs.   
“So then, what are you gonna do with all the ice cream?”   
“I’m going to eat it— DAD?!”   
The girl looks back in surprise at her father who has sit up from his grave. He gives his daughter an amused look and ruffles her messy black locks.   
“Not bad Akira. You make a great leader. You are definitely my child.” He praises her. She beams, her cheeks slightly to turning pink from his words.   
“Now go back to Mother before she starts to worry where you’ve gone.” He says.   
“But Daaaddd..” She whines. He presses his lips to her forehead and nudges her off in the direction she came from.   
“Once our mission is done I’ll take you out for ice cream.” He promises.  
“Okay... Bye Machi! Bye Paki! Bye Phinks! Bye Fei-Fei!”   
She gives them a wave before running back where she came from.   
“Now, back to the mission...”

Hisoka: 

This plan is fool proof. There is no way he could anticipate this. It’s my best plan yet. I grin wickedly to myself as I finally hear the shower turn off. A few minutes later the door opens and hot steam comes floating out. I push my hands deeper into the ceiling so I don’t fall too early.   
“Katsu! I’m leaving for my fight in twenty minutes! You better be ready to go.” He calls. Yes. He has no idea. He’s so full of himself, looking down on everyone under him, so why would he ever have look up right?   
I wait until I see the glistening shine of his red hair before letting go.   
“Hmm? Where did he—,”  
My upper legs land on his shoulders while my lower legs and feet dangle over his chest. He lets out a surprised grunt as I take my magician’s wand and press it against his chest.  
“Surprise Papa! Die!”   
He drops first to his knees, gagging before fully collapsing to the floor. I give it a second before rolling off of him and too my feet once again.  
“I did it! I killed Papa! I finally got him!” I cry in triumph. I pump my fists in the air and do my “I killed Papa” dance, which I’ve been practicing last night.   
“I killed Papa! I killed Papa! I killed— WHOA!”   
Something knocks into my ankles and makes me loose my balance. I land face first on the soft carpet of the room. Before I can get back up, a foot slams down of my back, pinning me. A moment later I can Papa’s familiar chuckle.   
“Well, I’ll give you an A+ for the element of surprise and creativity. But you get a D- for execution I’m afraid.” Dad says.  
“Eh?!? But I killed you!” I whine.   
“No. Look here.”   
I twist my head to the side and Papa kneels down, foot still on top of me. He points at the left side of his chest, his pointy nail poking against his pale skin we both share.   
“You stabbed me here right?” He asks. I nod my head at him.  
“My heart, is actually, more over here.” He explains. He moves his finger a bit more to the right near the center.  
“1/3 of your heart is on your left side while the other 2/3 is on your right. You missed it, therefore I’m still alive and you are dead.” He proclaims. I let out a sigh of defeat and Papa finally removes his foot from my back.   
“However, I was delightfully surprised. Good Boy.” He praises. He ruffles my red locks and moves towards his room to put some clothes on.   
“You’re getting a lot more smarter and stronger.” He comments. He twists the knob of his bedroom door and looks over his shoulder at me. He has a proud smile plastered on his face.   
“I’ll have to watch my back.” 

Illumi:

“Akira. Akira. You’re late to training. Come on.” Illumi calls. He looks at the blanketed bump on top of the bed. When it doesn’t move he lets out a sigh and approaches it.  
“Always sleep in. If you continue like that you’ll never become a great assa—,”  
He pulls back the covers, only to find three pillows underneath. Before he can fully process what’s happening, he feels a sudden warm weight on his back and then a cold metal against his neck.  
“Father. Die.”   
His daughter. He realizes it in that moment, she planned a sneak attack on him.   
She presses it across his neck, but it’s not hard enough to break the skin. Which tells him that she just wants to play “Die” again. As she laughs in triumph, Illumi smiles a little and begins to fall backwards.  
“Wait Father! Not backwards!” She cries out. He ends up pinning her under him as he continues to play the lifeless corpse. She wiggles out from underneath him, pushing his long hair out of the way.   
“Father is so heavy.” She grunts. She finally pushes herself out and gazes at her father with the same huge black eyes he has. But hers aren’t as emotionless as his are. Her eyes are filled with a light even he didn’t know black eyes could possess. Though, it tends to dim on missions.   
She climbs on top of him and snuggles her face into the crook of his neck. He’s not even breathing. She could help but think Papa was the best person to play “Die” with. She inhales is scent before sighing out in content. Snuggling is usually off limits with him. He can be rather cold and hands off unless they’re training. But when they’re playing this little game of theirs, he always allows her to do whatever she wants. If she can kill him, of course.   
“Okay Father! You can come back to life now!” She allows. She lifts herself up from her snuggled spot and he rises slowly up after her. His eyes open and he finds himself nose to nose with his princess.   
“Was that a good kill Father?” She asks, rubbing her nose together with his.   
“Yes. That was very good. I didn’t hear you at all. And you’re very good at hiding your bloodlust and presence. Compared to your brothers at least.” He praises her. He ruffles her black hair and she hums, accepting it.   
“But perhaps next time you should actually try to kill me. Just like your brothers like to play.” He suggests. She immediately pouts at this and crosses her arms.  
“I don’t wanna.” She mopes. He tilts his head a little to the side in confusion.   
“Why not? It would be more fun. And it would prepare you for your jobs.” He explains.   
“But I don’t wanna kill Father!” She argues. Her little hands slap onto each side of his face, making his cheeks squish inward.   
“I love Father more than anything in the world.” She says.   
He stares deeply into her eyes for a moment. Eyes like his, but at the same time completely different. Filled with light. He realizes that he spoils her a lot, but he can’t help it. She’s got him wrapped around her pinkie. He takes one of her little hands from his face and brings it to his lips for a kiss.   
“Thank you, Akira. I... I love you too. Very much.” He reciprocates. He’s not used to saying it out loud like that to anyone except her.   
“Now come. We got training to do. Don’t make your brothers wait.”   
“Kay!”


	14. Illumixoc Valentines Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How mute oc first met Illumi. Ironically enough it was on Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illumi will always be my number one baby so of course I had to make a Valentine story about him <3\. Warnings: Illumi be killing people. Enjoy 😊

The day couldn’t get any worse for her. Like the night when Illumi first stayed over, it was windy, stormy, and worst of all, raining. She wrapped her arms around her chest, her teeth chattering against each other uncontrollably. If it was up to her, she’d be snug in her bed, but she had to work if she was going to be able to pay her rent and tuition for school. Even if it meant walking home in a storm at night.   
She cut into a familiar alleyway, one she usually avoided because of how narrow and dark it was. But in this storm even bad guys wouldn’t sit around waiting for someone to come through right? It was a short cut to her home and was too tempted to say no. She turned into the alleyway, jumping over a large puddle at the front and a few others in the middle. Eventually, she found herself nearing the end of the alley and relief flooded her.   
And then a figure staggers into her path, coming from the street connected to the alley. In the dark she could only make out a few features. A large round man carrying some sharp object in his hand. Lightning streaks across the sky and illuminates him for her. He’s covered in blood and has a crazed look in his eyes that makes her stomach twist anxiously. His crazed eyes meet hers and he leaps towards her, raising the long dagger in his hand.  
“GAHHHH!”  
She shuts her eyes, preparing for the pain that comes with the man’s attack. But suddenly, the man’s voice cuts off in a strangled choke. She hears metal hit the floor and she opens her eyes once again.   
His mouth was open in an open scream of pain, his body frozen in place. And then he begins to fall forward. She side steps him and the man collapses to the floor with a wet thud. Behind his head and along his neck, she could see about ten needles embedding his skin. Blood from his other injuries begins to pool in the puddle he landed in and she backs away out of it.   
That’s when she also looks up and meets the cold black eyes of Illumi. She wasn’t sure why, but in that moment, her heart raced and it wasn’t out of fear. When she would return home and think it over, she would blame it on the day. It was Valentine’s Day. Maybe that’s why she felt no fear of him. Just... curiosity and awestruck-ness of his strange beauty. His smooth pale skin that reminded her of the most beautiful statues, his wide black mysterious eyes, and his beautiful black hair that reminded her of the night sky.   
He too could do nothing, but stare back at her for what seemed like an hour. But finally, he blinks out the strange trance that had taken hold of both of them and steps towards the dead man. He pulls out the needles quickly and she watches him. She observes the blood on his hands and a splatter of blood on his left cheek. She knew then that the wounds on the man were made by the man right in front of her. He had been hunting another hunter. Still, it didn’t click in her head that she should be running from such a dangerous man.   
It’s only when his cold fingers winded their way around her neck did she finally come to her senses again. However, by then he had backed her up against the wall of the building that helped make up the alleyway. His grip was tight and made her open her mouth in an inaudible gasp of pain. Just when she was sure she’d die along side the man who had just tried to kill her, she feels his fingers trace over her stitches.  
It was a string of stitches that winded around her entire neck. He cocks his head to the side almost curiously as he feels her neck.   
“You... can’t talk...” He mumbles. His voice was smooth, yet dark and cold to her ears. His eyes meet hers and she nods in affirmation, best she can considering his hold on her neck.   
“That doesn’t mean I can just let you go though. Even if you can’t tell people about me, you can still write or sign right?” He says. His grip tightens even more and her face scrunches up in pain.   
For whatever reason, he weakens his hold when he sees the pain on her face. She notices it as well and once again she can feel her heart race. Why? She was sure he was going to kill her, but why was he dragging it out?   
Her eyes scan his face to find her answer, but all she can focus on is the blood on his face. She couldn’t help think what a mess it was. So, she digs into her pocket, looking for something.  
“Don’t bother. No matter what weapon you may have it’s useless against a Z—,”  
A soft cloth presses against his cheek and he stops mid-word. A handkerchief. She brushes it against the blood on his face, wiping it away almost tenderly. He watches her do it with an unreadable expression written across his face. When the blood has been removed from his face, she moves to the hand around her neck, wiping the blood off there. She does the same with his other hand, picking it up from his side and wiping off the blood on his hands and on his fingers.   
When she finishes, she drops the cloth on the floor and meets his eyes again.   
“You are... a curious little thing...” He murmurs.  
“You’re walking out at night during a storm...all alone... if you were in trouble you couldn’t even scream for help...” He mumbles.  
“And now... you’re in front of an assassin. A Zoldyck assassin.... aren’t you afraid?” He asks. He leans his face in a little bit more, eyes boring into hers to confirm the truth of her answer. How could she answer? Her nen ability of course. She raises her hand, now covered in nen.   
Alarmed, he leans back a little, but she still manages to press her hand against his cheek.   
He knew it was her feelings almost immediately. It was the warmth that engulfed them in his mind that gave it away. Admittedly, she was a little scared, but it was nothing compared to a strange feeling he couldn’t pinpoint in his mind. Awe? Curiosity perhaps? He couldn’t figure it out and it created more questions than answers. He wanted to know more about this woman. Who was she? Where did she come from? Who are her family? Who are her friends? Why was she so fearless against him? Why did he feel so curious about her?   
She was special. That he was sure. His hand finally leaves her neck and falls to his side.   
“Where... do you live?” He finally asks.   
She smiles, reaching out and taking his cold hand in hers. She pulls him after her, leading them both out of the alleyway. 

“Haha! And they said I could never land an arrow on that boy...” The Angel chuckles on the rooftop.  
“Cupid! You better not be shipping assassins and random civilians together again!” A fellow angel calls. He lands down next to Cupid on the rooftop who is watching the two disappear down the street, hand in hand.   
“You know it’ll wear off eventually and the assassin will just kill them.”   
“Oh I wouldn’t be too sure about this one. I only hit the arrow into them after she had begun to clean the blood off them. They have a natural attraction to each other. I just... gave them a little extra push.” Cupid chuckles. His eyes wonder away from the two and scan across the city streets.  
“Now... who’s next?”


End file.
